Loveless
by oOInuGirlOo
Summary: When InuYasha betrays Kagome, the one person she never thought would care may be able to bring love and life back into her, but will she allow her heart to feel again after having it crushed by her first love? [SessKag, MirSan, InuKik, Kikyo lovers beware
1. Tragedies and Transformations

Loveless

Loveless

When InuYasha betrays Kagome, the one person she never thought would care may be able to bring love and life back into her, but will she allow her heart to feel again after having it crushed by her first love? Sess/Kag, Mir/San, Inu/Kik, Kikyo lovers beware

The tides of Rage slowly ebb, giving way to the all consuming ocean of misery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'How dare he…' she thought nearly lost in her despair and rage. The miko from the future sat against the well, eyes full of tears that refused to be shed. So lost was she in her inner turmoil that she didn't notice the pair of icy golden eyes peering out at her from the shadows. She then adopted a praying stance. 'Kami-sama, please, take me away from here; make him unable to hurt me any longer!' At that moment, the dark brooding skies that seemed to adapt to her mood opened up, and rain fell in sheets, drenching her with gallons of water.

As she slowly allowed a single tear to slide down her pristine porcelain face, she started to glow with a beautiful pale blue light. Her once light pink aura changed to an icy blue, her blue-streaked midnight black hair grew to her knees, pure white wings tipped with baby blue grew from her back, and her formerly white and green school uniform changed to a gorgeous white kimono with powder pink sakura petals falling softly. She slowly opened her eyes, only to discover that they were a gentle pale violet color. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in awe at the transformation that befell the emotionally unstable miko. 'She's powerful…enormously powerful…for a human.' The taiyokai of the west thought to himself. That thought in mind, he silently made his way over to the softly sobbing girl.

"What troubles you, miko?" Kagome turned tear filled eyes towards the one that so much resembled her tormentor.

"Why do you care, Sesshomaru?" she asked cautiously.

Slightly annoyed at the missing '-Sama' at the end of his name when she addressed him, he merely raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"Oh, who am I kidding…It's just your pathetic half brother making me miserable again! Nothing new there!"

'What has the fool done this time? He has no right to torment this girl, she's stronger than him! And, she looks like she wouldn't even hurt a fly…at least, that's what Rin thinks. It's like ripping the wings off a butterfly and setting it out to die!'

"…Gomen." was all the Lord of the West heard before he was encased in a bright blue barrier. He tried to move, to talk, but found himself paralyzed.

_Sesshomaru, please bear with it, I know that YOU wouldn't attempt to aggravate a fight with your brother, but InuYasha…Also, he's going to tell me something, and I have a feeling that when I come out of this, I won't be the same person. So, while I'm still myself, please promise me that you will not harm my friends! _

"…This Sesshomaru promises."

_Thank you, Sesshomaru. Now, you are able to speak and move, but for the moment, InuYasha can't see you. _

"Very well."

At that moment, said hanyo burst through the tree line with a shout of "KAGOME!" As frigid violet eyes turned upon the intruder, InuYasha shivered in fear of those orbs that promised death.

"Where's your bitch, InuYasha? Did you leave her after you told her you loved her, just like you did with me?" Kagome asked with icy fury. Her stoic face betrayed no emotion, as her eyes started to tinge electric blue around the edges signaling her hate for the ignorant fool in front of her.

"Or are you seeing some other woman behind her back already? Boy, wouldn't that be a kick when you're down, to finally beat me, just to be beaten out by some random girl that popped up out of the woodwork?"

"Kagome…"InuYasha growled out,

"Listen, I know you just saw us, so you know that I don't need you. Go away, get out of my life. Go home and never show your face here again. Good Riddance!"

At his heartless words, something in her snapped. Violet eyes widened and turned translucent white. She clutched her head in agony as she recalled the events that lead to this horrible conclusion. The God Tree. Her 'Special Place'. Defiled. She watched in silent horror as the lovers embraced and shared a passion filled kiss. When they broke apart the resurrected miko said: "I love you, InuYasha…I want to be with you…always. Trick my stupid reincarnation into giving you the jewel so you can make me human again. After all, it's not as if you love that ugly little eyesore, right? I'm the only one you'll ever love, now and forever!" As if that wasn't enough, her first love's murmured reply was even more painful. "Of course I don't love her, Kikyo! That stupid little bitch? Never! I pretended to like her so that I could use her body as your new shell, my love. Anything for you…" She was in shock. Her mind reeled with the information she hoped to never hear.

"No…NO…NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Kagome shrieked, throwing her head up to the sky as if cursing God for her pain. Then all went black. There was a meadow with a little girl (that looked suspiciously like a 5 or 6 year old Kagome) sitting all alone. It was pouring rain, but she just sat there, smiling. Her eyes were blank, as if she'd given up life, just watching it go by through a stained glass haze of despair. Then she closed her eyes, the smile disappeared, and huge body wrenching sobs wracked her small frame. That was the day her father died, and the start of something much worse for this poor innocent child.

Back in the past, Kagome slumped down to the ground in a dead faint, startling Sesshomaru out of his trance. Now that the caster of the illusion was unconscious, the spell keeping Sesshomaru invisible went 'poof'.

AN: Hey guys, I'm a first time writer, so please don't be too hard on me, I'll love you forever if you review, and I'll try to answer any questions you have, Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll try to update soon and make it longer, so sorry!! Thanx

oOInuGirlOo


	2. Catechisms and Carols

Hey guys, I'm back

Hey guys, I'm back! I hope I didn't lose anybody with my semi-extended absence! For those of you that are still here, Thank you so much, and I'll try to make it worth your while!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he raced to the girl's prone form in hopes of aiding her. He was soon denied that hope, when Sesshomaru (seemingly appearing out of nowhere) stepped in front of the fallen angel, shielding her from the hanyou's eyes.

"Go back to your dead bitch, hanyo. You've made your choice, I hope you're happy."

InuYasha stopped just shy of crashing into his half-brother. "Sesshomaru!" he snarled. He was embarrassed that he didn't sense his brother so, as usual, he covered it with his gruff, cocky exterior.

"Ha! You're so weak that you need to hide behind a pathetic ningen's barrier! I always knew I was the stronger of us, after all, why else would Father give me the tetsusaiga? I just didn't think that you'd fallen far enough to be a wench's little lap dog!" InuYasha sneered at his brother who by this point was raging, on the inside of course. 'How dare he insult this Sesshomaru! He is a worthless Half-breed! I will enjoy putting that idiotic mutt in his place!' But before our Western Lord got a chance to retaliate, he heard a whimper from the forest floor.

On a whim, the taiyoukai leaned down and gently picked Kagome up (whose wings disappeared, and kimono changed back into her well-known green and white sailor fuku.) and started to carry her back to the village where she often resided. 'Hn, this girl's scent is pleasing, Sakura blossoms and vanilla. No, she smells just as bad as the rest of her inferior race! This Sesshomaru refuses to think of this human's scent as pleasing!' Slightly disturbed at his train of thought, Sesshomaru frowned ever so slightly.

"Smile…it would look better on you." came a tired feminine voice.

"Hn." was the Lord's stoic response.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama, arigato…" was the last thing Kagome said, as she slipped into the welcome oblivion that is unconsciousness.

After handing her off to the old miko, Sesshomaru perched himself atop a tree a short distance away to think. To think of what, you may ask and the answer is everyone's favorite violet-eyed angel. 'This miko is…interesting. She's also extremely powerful. She has a lot of power now, and she hasn't even tapped into half of her full capacity! She could be a great threat if she stays in my baka brother's hands…hmmm, how should I eliminate this potential threat…the best solution would be to have her work for me instead of him, but I have no clue on how to accomplish this…I could kidnap her…no that would never work, she's too defiant…I could knock her unconscious…no, she'd (attempt to) kill me when she wakes up…I guess the only thing left to do is to try to persuade her to come with me.' His conclusion reached, the stoic lord of the west found there to be no reason to sit in the tree any longer, so he returned to the village.

When he got there, he noticed that the girl was not there. Following the scent of Sakura blossoms and vanilla, he wound up in a clearing, deep into InuYasha's Forrest. The taiyoukai jumped into a tree (having masked his scent and aura, he was confident that he could spy undetected) to watch the events unfold. At this point, Kagome was sitting on a large, flat boulder in the middle of the clearing, basking in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy of trees above. The miko then crossed her arms over her chest, and her beautiful wings sprouted gracefully from her back. Her uniform changed to flowing silk that flowed gracefully around her form. She then started to sing in a voice that would have songbirds green with envy.

The words were unintelligible, but the message was clear. 'Come here, you're safe. I won't hurt you. I'll help you, please trust me.' She was singing to the animals of the forest. From the far corners of the forest, the animals came. Large and small, herbivores and carnivores, gentle field mice to vicious wolves answered her call. They all formed a ring around this gentle girl, all bathing in her kind and soft aura. The small animals were being carried on large ones backs, all of them doing there best to get close to her. She then touched each animal's head in turn, her fingers glowing with a pale pink light. Once she touched it, it would bow to her, and then bound back off into the forest. Once she was done with the animals on the land, she changed her song to one of the air. This light and airy melody brought flocks of birds to her. The boughs of trees were jam packed with these beautiful winged beasts.

She repeated the same process with the birds as she did with the animals. She would have them fly to her, one by one, and when they landed on her outstretched hand it would glow pink, then they would bow and fly away. When she was on her last bird, it refused to leave her. This gorgeous light blue bird with royal blue stomach, wing tips and cheeks, had a peacock-like tail, although instead of being held up, it gracefully swooped down. It perched on her shoulder, and no matter how she tried to coax it to leave, it would always come back. Finally just deciding to keep the bird, Kagome quickly decided on a name.

"Sei. You're Sei-chan, okay?" she asked the cheerful bird and he twittered in response.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why are you stalking me from a tree?"

When the angel spoke to him, Sesshomaru nearly fell out of his tree! 'How did she know I was there?!' thought a very confused taiyoukai.

"Please come here, Sesshomaru-sama, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

Dun, Dun, Duuuun! (Sorry for the minor cliffy guys!) I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for so long, but school just started, and let me tell you, honors classes are hell. So anyway, I will try my best to get a chapter out as soon as possible, all I request is one new review, and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I have it written up. Thanks!!

PS-The bird's name is Sei from Seigyoku, or Sapphire. I don't know if Sei means anything, but if anyone knows, can they please tell me? I really wanna know!

oOInuGirlOo


	3. Answers and Angels

I'm back

I'm back! And it didn't take me forever this time! So enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer, but it's difficult when I keep getting kicked off the computer, so if it's a cliffy, it's not my fault, blame my dad. If I had my way, I would've put the rest of it up too. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the one and only creator/owner of InuYasha. Sadly, I'm not her, so I don't own a thing!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

With all the grace of a feline, Sesshomaru jumped from his perch in the tree to land softly in front of Kagome.

Kagome flashed him a smile and said "I'm sure you have many questions about what I've become or on my powers, so feel free to ask."

'Hmmm…' The Lord of the west thought 'a chance to gain information about this peculiar girl…I should take it. Even if it is a bit out of character for me to ask questions…'

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked the question that weighed most heavily on his mind. Kagome then sat herself on the rock, and proceeded to tell him the story of her race.

"I am what is known as a Chaos Angel. We are housed deep in powerful human consciousnesses, waiting for Chaos to reign supreme in that being. When that person's inner Angel is awakened, she calls to us to help her deal with the chaos in her heart. Whether she is aware that she is calling on us or not, she does so none the less. As a sign that we are here, and will aide her, her form changes to our original forms. We, in essence, are protectors of the human race. We are housed in the souls of Mikos who have a loving and gentle heart; so that we know our power won't be abused. If the miko turns corrupt, then we leave her consciousness and find another miko to help. Our powers are nearly limitless; there are few things that we cannot do. When and if we fully merge with the miko that we are within, then the very fabric of time is at our disposal. The Chaos Angels are the past incarnations of the ones that you hold dear today. I am Kagome in a past life. She is my reincarnation, and she is the only one so far to even partially merge with me, meaning that she is completely pure, and is amazingly powerful, even without my help."

After waiting a second to let that information sink in, Sesshomaru asked "What do you mean 'partially merge'? Haven't you completely taken over the girl's mind?"

The violet-eyed girl just smirked and said "Sesshomaru-sama, we do not 'take over', we merge. We both willingly share this body and mind. I wouldn't be explaining this to you if she didn't want it. She is me, I am her. My knowledge is hers, as hers is mine. We work together and help each other, so there is no 'taking over' there is mutual understanding. As for your other question, no, we are not fully merged. That is why there was no transformation; I just changed her to look like myself. If we were to fully merge, she would still look like this, but there would be a huge wave of power joining us as one. There would be no I or she, we would just be one. She would also be recognized as one of the Angels, so her powers would also increase."

Sesshomaru still had many questions he wanted answered, but at that moment, he smelled youkai approaching fast. "Show me what you can do." Was all he said before jumping into a tree to watch the fight.

Three giant oni crashed through the forest merely seconds after Sesshomaru leapt into his tree. When they stopped, Kagome called out in the language of the oni:

"_Why do you destroy the forest? Leave in peace, we do not wish to fight!"_

The oni, baffled that a ningen could speak their language replied _"We have come for the Shikon Jewel. Hand it over and we won't kill you."_

After that, it's rather obvious as to the angel's response, for with her strong sense of duty she could never just give it to these oni.

"_I will ask you one more time, leave in peace. The Shikon only corrupts the lives it touches, you'll be better off without it!"_

At that the oni scoffed. _"Corrupts? Ha! Only weak ningens get corrupted! We want the Jewel so we can be the new leader of our clan! We will be almighty! None will dare challenge us!"_ Kagome started to grow angry after the comment about 'weak ningens'.

"_Enough! If you refuse to leave then I will kill you and be done with it!"_ The oni scarcely had time to blink before Kagome had formed her spirit bow and shot all three with sacred arrows loaded with miko power.

Up in the tree, Sesshomaru was watching the battle with interest. 'Hm, she tries to reason with them before she kills them, and she can speak their language! That is a rare trait for a ningen. It is even a rare for youkai to speak a different language than their own…I'll have to try speaking in InuYoukai to her…' Sesshomaru was shocked (as much as one such as he can be) at the speed in which the angel shot her arrows and still maintained her deadly accuracy. In InuYoukai, Sesshomaru barked out:

"_Girl, you have deadly accuracy with the bow. Why do you not train?"_

Letting her bow disappear, Kagome let out answering yips and growls.

"_I have not the time, Sesshomaru-sama. InuYasha would sooner die than wait for me to finish adequate training before moving out! I have been training in secret with Kaede-baasan whenever I can, but I'm afraid that it's not really sufficient."_

Slightly stunned that she knew the language of the Inu, Sesshomaru waited a moment before replying.

"_I will train you. Come back with me to the west. Be one of my personal guards."_

Shocked that he would offer that, Kagome reverted back to her natural tongue.

"What?! Why would you offer that? What would you gain? What would I get out of it? I refuse to leave my son!"

The last part came out as more of a snarl, showing her fierce love and protection of her little kit. Taken aback at her protectiveness of the kit, Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

"I offer it because you are extremely powerful and with a bit of polishing would make a good soldier. I would gain a powerful weapon and eliminate a possible threat, you would get my protection and shelter, and you would also get to leave the hanyou, and not live in the woods somewhere. You would be trained, and learn how to harness all your powers."

Kagome growled at him.

"I'm not leaving Shippou; my kit has to come if I do! Also, I will not abandon my friends or my duty to gather the Shikon no kakkera! If I was to go with you, I want to be called Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!! Not miko, or girl, or wench! It's Kagome!!"

Amused by her fire he purred "Fine then, Ka-go-me, your kit can come. I will give you leave after you're trained and when you're not needed to find these accursed shards, but you have to come back as soon as I need you, alright?" Appeased, Kagome agreed and asked for 3 days to alert her friends and pack. The Lord just nodded, turned and walked off into the forest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the typos (if there are any) and this goes for the whole story, I don't have a beta, so occasionally I'll accidentally misspell a word, or put in a random symbol that shouldn't be there, I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect. I make mistakes, so please just ignore it and keep reading. Thanks!

PS- I'll probably just keep the chapters short and update often, is that ok with everyone?


	4. Futures and Families

Hi people

Hi people! I'm sorry, but I won't update really regularly, I'll do it when I can. Never fear, even if I'm gone for a while, I'll come back and finish the story eventually. I hate leaving things undone. Just so you know. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, Takahashi-sama got to them before me. I don't own them.sigh

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After heading back to the village and informing her friends that she'd be going home (with many 'Osuwari's in InuYasha's direction) everyone's favorite angel made her way to the decrepit old well that served as a portal between times. With reassurances that she would indeed return to a teary eyed Shippou (who was afraid that he'd never see his surrogate mother again), Kagome leapt into the well.

Once on the other side, after being pounced upon by an overly hyper little boy, meowed at by an obese cat, smiled at by her mother, and having 'sacrificial sake' dumped on her head by her jii-chan, Kagome was finally able to talk to her family.

"Kaa-chan, I'm going to be staying in the past. I'll try to come home sometimes, but I may not be able to…" The angel trailed off nervously.

"Whatever will make you happy, Kagome." Her mother said "I trust your judgment. But could you please explain why you have wings, violet eyes, very long hair, and a beautiful kimono?"

"Oh!" the violet eyed girl exclaimed, embarrassed that she forgot about her changes in appearance

"Sorry, mom, I'm a Chaos Angel; God put us in the consciousnesses of powerful Mikos. We are the protectors of the human race, we are past incarnations of our hosts, I am Kagome's great-great-great-great-great-great"

"Ok, we get the idea." Kagome's mother interjected kindly.

"Sorry…" Kagome mumbled certain that her blush would soon become a permanent fixture on her face.

"What kinds of cool powers do you have, Sis?" piped up her video game crazed otouto. Kagome smirked evilly.

"Well, for starters I can do…This!!"

She then ran over to her brother faster than the human eye could see, picked him up, dashed out the front door, and took off soaring into the sky on her beautiful wings. A shrill girlish shriek was heard all throughout the city.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **

Kagome roared with laughter. "Relax Souta! I won't drop you! Have fun! It's not everyday you get to fly!" Still giggling, the angel did some loop-the-loops just to mess with her brother.

"B-b-but w-won't s-someone s-see us?!" The terrified boy asked, stuttering in horror.

"No silly!" His nee-chan answered. "I put up a concealment spell! No one can see us!"

Slightly less anxious now that no newspaper tomorrow would have the headline: "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a girl with wings, and a boy screaming like a banshee!" Souta started to relax. After setting her otouto down on the top of a building, Kagome retracted her wings, and sat gracefully on the rooftop.

"Wow, one-chan, you're all…graceful…and stuff…" The angel rolled her eyes.

"How eloquently put, little brother." But then she smiled "But, Thanks." The tenchi then ruffled her brother's hair. Kagome then raised her now much more sensitive nose (She nearly passed out when she first crossed back over through the well, all those smells…those sounds!) and delicately sniffed the air.

"Wanna see what else I can do, Souta?" The violet-eyed girl asked. "Sure!" her otouto replied enthusiastically, anxious to see some of her cool new powers.

"Stand behind me." Kagome said "And try to be as inconspicuous as possible." Slightly confused as to why he had to be quiet and out of sight, Souta merely nodded. Just then, several blurs converged on them. 'Humans?' Souta thought. 'Why do I have to hide from regular people?' Then the three mutated into grotesque vulture-like creatures with greasy black feathers and pointy, bloody beaks that were curved to form malicious points.

The leader than squawked _"I smell a powerful being! Show me your true form, girl!" _Our heroine then answered with screeches of her own: _"I don't need to be in my true form to beat you weaklings! Leave now or I'll be forced to kill you!" _Scoffing, the hagetaka youkai merely replied _"Then it will surely be your death you foolish girl!"_

Whistling at a very high pitch (which left all the dogs in the city barking furiously) Kagome called her pet to her. Coming happily, hoping to aid his mistress, Sei landed gently on Kagome's outstretched arm. ((AN-I forgot to mention it, but Sei is maybe 7in. Tall not including his tail, and is 2in across. His wingspan is about 12 in; his tail is about 4in long, somewhere around there, just to give you a rough estimate.)) Scratching his head, Kagome twittered to Sei: _"Sei-chan, will you help me? I need to protect my brother, so could you take care of these goons for me, please?" _

The little bird rubbed his head affectionately against his mistress' hand and chirped back _"Of course, mistress! I love you, I'll help in any way I can! Leave these ugly excuses for birds to me!" _Kagome just smiled and nodded as Sei jumped up and flew towards the bloody beasts. When he got within two feet of the scavengers, Sei let out a shriek that made the vultures go insane and jump off the skyscraper to their deaths. Flying back to Kagome, his head held high, she said: _"Very good job, Sei-chan! I see you've been practicing!" _The kotori puffed up proudly and chirped his reply _"Mochiron! You asked me to practice my abilities, after all!" _

During all of this, Souta was quite shocked. 'There are youkai in Tokyo?! My sister is chirping!! A bird just made some vulture-youkai jump off a building?! Oh my god, I'm going insane…'

"Kami-sama…" Remembering her otouto's presence, Kagome had Sei hop onto her shoulder, picked her little brother up, and flew back to the shrine.

"Gomen, Souta, I didn't think that the youkai would be stupid enough to attack me here, I'll show you some of the stuff I can do later, ok?" The angel said apologetically. Shaking his head and dispelling the confusing train of thought that was previously there, the boy said "Iie, nee-chan, its ok, but I'd love to see your cool moves!" Gaining back some of his child-like enthusiasm at the end. Giggling lightly at his cute behavior, Kagome descended to the ground at her home. Dropping off her little brother inside the house to go do homework (Kagome had long since given up trying to keep up with her studies. She still read her textbooks, just to stay sharp, but she was planning on quitting school and staying in the feudal era, under the guise of her going to America for treatments with her latest illness, courtesy of her rather eccentric jii-chan.) After admiring the god tree, and noticing that even after living here for 15 years, she hadn't ever really appreciated nature's beauty until she went to the sengoku-jidai. After leaping gracefully into one of the highest boughs of the Goshinkobu, Kagome settled down for a nap.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi people, I 'm sorry for my absence, but with school and such, I can't promise regular updates. I'll update when I can, just to repeat what I said at the beginning of this chapter.

PS- I put in the word 'hagetaka' or vulture; at least, that's what my dictionary said.

PPS- I probably won't put a glossary of all the Japanese words I used until the very end, if I do, so feel free to ask what a word is in a review or pm.

PPPS- I love reviews. They make me update faster, and just as a reminder, if I don't get at least 1 new review for each chapter, I won't update, so please, review. I don't really care if it's a flame, but my policy is, if you don't like it, don't read it, so if you flame, be forewarned that I will probably not be kind in my response. (and yes, I do try to respond to every one of my reviews.) Thanks!

oOInuGirlOo


	5. Finesse and Farewells

Hi people, I don't really have much to say, so I'll get right to the story after this, I just realized that I never told you what went on in the forest, when Kagome's hand glowed pink

Hi people, I don't really have much to say, so I'll get right to the story after this, I just realized that I never told you what went on in the forest, when Kagome's hand glowed pink. Well, Kagome was letting all the animals know that she is a friend and will help them and protect them. There'll probably be a reason for this later. (I'll see if the scene fits into the storyline, it's ever-changing, I swear! You fellow authors know what I'm talking about, right?)

Disclaimer: -glances at lawyers crowding next to me- Fine, fine, I don't own them. –Pouts-

oOoOoOoOoOo

"…gome" Kagome's nose twitched.

"…Gome…" A scowl tugged at her lips.

"KAGOME!!" The angel's eyes flew open as she nearly fell out of the tree she was formerly napping in at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Finally! Jeeze, nee-chan, do you always sleep that deeply? If you do then I pity the person who tries to wake you up every morning!" Still rather groggy (and irritated by her anything-but-gentle awakening) all the Tenchi did was growl out

"What was so pressing that you had to wake me up, Souta?" The little boy gulped and attempted to blend in with the ground so as to escape his sister's wrath. 'Kuso! I forgot that Kagome is definitely not a morning person!'

"Ummm…" he squeaked nervously "Well, mama wanted me to tell you that Dinner is ready…we're having Udon!" Kagome's eyes lit up at the sound of her favorite meal. A shout of: "Whoopee! Udon!!" echoed throughout the neighborhood as Kagome raced towards her noodly delight, leaving Souta in the dust.

"Girls…" the boy muttered, trudging back to the house.

After slurping down her Udon at record speeds, Kagome said "Hey Souta, do you want to see what I can do now?" The boy eyed his sister cautiously.

"As long as you don't jump on me again…sure!" The angel smiled and motioned for her brother to follow her out in the yard in front of the god tree.

"What do you want to see, otouto?" Kagome asked when they had reached their destination.

"What cool powers do you have? Do you have any cool new moves? Show me!" Laughing at her brother, Kagome concentrated her powers. She formed her spirit bow and arrows and shot 'Souta' in hiragana on the ground.

'So-u-ta…' Kagome thought as she shot off her arrows. The boy in question blinked and where there was once flat ground, there was now dozens of pure blue arrows imbedded in the ground. Shocked at how quickly his sister (who one couldn't even shoot one arrow without lots of time and intense concentration) aimed and shot and the accuracy and elegance of the characters on the ground, Souta merely exclaimed "Wow!"

The violet-eyed girl merely grinned and held her left hand, palm up, in front of her. She then made a pale yellow ball of light appear in her palm. Next, she covered the orb with her right hand, and when she removed it, in its place was a beautiful pale yellow butterfly. The chouchou then floated above her hand for a moment before gently fluttering its wings and flying towards an entranced Souta.

"Woooow, sis, how are you doing that??" he asked, fascinated by the gentle fluttering of the creature's wings.

"The technique is fairly simple, I just need to imagine what creature I want to form my energy into, like…This!" Kagome's eyes sparkled mischievously as she willed the gentle chouchou to become a Tiger that roared loudly, startling Souta out of his wits. The devilish angel (oh the irony) was doubled over with laughter when she saw her otouto's face after being roared at by a fierce Tora.

"You-HAHAAA-should-Haaaa-see your-HA-face! Hahahahahahaaaaa!!" she belted out from between bouts of hysterical laughter. After she got her mirth under control (which took her a minute, because her brother's face was so damn funny!) she made the tiger disappear, and carried her nearly paralyzed brother back inside the house. After depositing him in his room with a quick 'Good Night!' Kagome went to bed herself.

The next morning came and went, and many hugs, kissed and tears later, Kagome waved one last time before going back to the past.

'Two days down, one to go.' Thought Kagome as she leapt into the well for her trip back to the sengoku-jidai.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for putting up with me for this long and continuing to read and review!

I know that no one reads this (probably) but I'd just like to give a special shout-out to Anna-Sama, who was my longest, most encouraging, and 10th review! Yaaaay! I know all you people probably think I'm a freak for being happy about 10 reviews, but they're important to me, so Anna-Sama, this one's for you.

Anna- Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like this story! She is still very innocent, and will continue to be (as you see later) but she'll have a powerful side too. She'll be the same Kagome we all know and love, but she won't need to be protected anymore. She'll be fiery (I love that about her!) and fierce, but at the same time gentle and loving. At least, that's what I'm going for. I'm happy that I was able to portray her as I was hoping, and I'm flattered that you like my story! Thanks again for the inspiring review.

PS- I put in the word chouchou, or butterfly, according to my dictionary.

PPS- Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I wanted to get it out, before my muse decided to desert me again. –glares at fickle muse, chibi-chan-

And everyone, please feel free to make suggestions, or observations, I want to hear from you guys! Thanks again!

oOInuGirlOo


	6. Dangers and Demons

Hello, people

Hello, people! I have another reviewer shout-out at the end of this chapter, so feel free to look at that, and I'm making InuYasha be rather mean/evil. I love him, but in this story, that's his part. Don't hate me please. Also, I'm probably making Sess a bit OOC, but I'm trying to keep him mainly in character and make the changes gradual. Other than that, I have nothing much to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: All I own are the posters plastered all over my walls. (Lol)

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the past, Kagome climbed out of the well, Sei fluttering along behind her.

"_Mistress, your time is weird! There's so much noise! So many smells! Ugh! How do you stand it?" _he chirped, happy to be back in a time where there were skies untouched by smog, and there was water that you could go in without worrying about being green when you came out.

"_Well…"_ The angel was interrupted mid-twitter by a teary-eyed blur attaching itself to the front of her kimono screaming.

"MAMA!! You're back! You didn't leave me!!" She girl smiled gently down on her adopted son.

"Shhh, it's ok my little fox, aishiteru. I'm here, I'll never leave you." As his surrogate mother soothed his fears with calming words, and stayed the torrent of his tears, Shippou took note of the bird fluttering confusedly about his mother's head.

"Kaa-chan, what's that thing?" the Kitsune kit asked, pointing at the bird.

"_Thing?! How rude! Should I dispose of him, mistress?"_ The angered bird chirped indignantly.

"_No, no, Sei-chan, this is my kit Shippou! He didn't mean any harm; he doesn't have time to look at nature much, being on the run from danger as we are." _Kagome explained in a slightly pained tone, wishing she could give her pup a better childhood.

"_My apologies, Kagome-sama, I did not realize that he was your son." _ Sei flew over to Shippou, who by this point was wondering what was going on (he can't understand any other youkai language than that of the Kitsune) and feeling slightly left out.

"Gomen, Shippou-sama" Sei said in Japanese "I did not realize that you were Kagome-sama's kit." Shippou blinked; surprised that he was rather suddenly drawn into the conversation.

"No, that's ok. I don't look like Kagome-mama, I wouldn't think I was hers either." Sei then bowed and flew back up to Kagome's shoulder.

"Ok! Shippou-chan, Sei-chan, let's go back to the village to see Miroku and Sango-chan before they get worried." With nods from both her companions, she set off on the dirt path towards the village.

When they arrived, Kagome was greeted by a hand getting acquainted with her derriere. After that, several things happened simultaneously. Both Kagome's fist and Sango's Hiraikotsu collided with the perverted monk's head, Shippou transformed and bit down on the hoshi's head for accosting his mother, and one very pissed off bird tried to peck the hentai's head off in retaliation. And as if that wasn't enough, four shouts of "HENTAI!!" followed shortly after. Hearing all the commotion InuYasha (who was in a tree in the forest on the edge of the village at the time) came running at full speed, thinking that someone was attacking.

((Sesshomaru's POV))

After seeing the girl's motherly nature towards the kit, I knew that she would make the perfect personal guard for Rin and myself. (Not that I need a guard, but it would be easier to keep tabs on her this way.) When she walked towards a clearing that I knew was empty (save a dry well, but who cares about that) I was…intrigued. She then stopped in front of the well, and jumped in! 'Is this girl in her right mind? She just jumped into a dry well!' Although, the theory that the girl had simply lost her mind was abandoned when there was a bright blue flash of magic, and all trace of her disappeared into that well. 'Hmmm…so her village is concealed down a well? That is…interesting…I must interrogate her later.' With that thought, I settled down in the tree I was in to follow her when she reappeared.

-Two days later-

'What in the world is taking that girl so damn long?' I grumbled to myself, still waiting in the tree for my soon-to-be warrior. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did her raven locks become visible at the bottom of the well. (From my vantage point, I can see straight down into it) After watching her brief struggle with the rebellious vines that didn't want to allow her passage, and her interaction with the kit and bird, I followed her silently from the tree tops as she went into the village that she stayed in when going into the well. When I saw that "holy man" fondle my soldier, the only thing keeping me from going down there and ripping the lecher's head from his body was Kagome's (and Sango's, and Shippou's and Sei's…) reaction. I didn't know why I had such a violent reaction to his groping Kagome though. 'It's because he has no right to touch my soldier, yeah, that's it.' But when I smelled InuYasha just ahead and coming closer, I knew that a very interesting moment was about to take place.

((Normal/Narrator's POV))

As InuYasha was sprinting towards the village, he caught the scent of Sakura blossoms and vanilla. "Kagome…" The irritated Inu-hanyou growled out. 'How dare she come here?! She is not welcome! She will die!' His normally bright golden eyes becoming crimson in his rage, black pupils changing to blue, with jagged purple stripes gracing his cheeks, he was a Youkai. With a mighty roar, he broke the tree line, charging for his quarry.

Her eyes widening as she felt InuYasha's full-demon presence, Kagome quickly erected a barrier around the village. After watching his attempts at charging and clawing the barrier, the angel sighed. 'He's not gonna give up…I'll have to challenge him, and lead him away from the village.' Sparing a glance at Shippou, Miroku, Sango and the frightened townspeople, the violet-eyed girl had her mind made up. She would not let harm come to her friends and loved ones! These people were innocents that the enraged dog demon would kill without a second thought. She would _not_ let them die! Not a single one! "InuYasha, I challenge you to a fight!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ducks rotten tomatoes and dodges pitchforks- I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving it there, don't kill me! I'll get the next one out as soon as I'm done with it, (I stink at battle scenes) and I'll try not to take forever! Sorry! The only other thing is that I want to send a big thank you to my reviewer, Natalie, who made me feel all fuzzy inside! Lol.

Natalie- Thanks! I'm trying to make the story comical (hence the tiger) but not frivolous. The story will develop a deeper plot (hopefully) as it goes on, but I'm trying to balance it out with humor. I hope I'll continue to write up to your expectations! Thanks for the luck; I'm sure I'll need it at some point! Thanks again!!

Anyway, guys, thanks for putting up with me this far, and I'll try not to disappoint!

oOInuGirlOo


	7. Battles and Benevolence

-Peeks out from behind bullet/tomato/pitchfork proof glass- Here it is, guys…The Battle Scene

-Peeks out from behind bullet/tomato/pitchfork proof glass- Here it is, guys…The Battle Scene! Dun, dun, Dunnnn! Lemme know how I do, because in my opinion, I suck at fights. ; So please , if for no other chapter, review and tell me how I did for this one, just so I know what to do and what not to do. Thanks!

Disclaimer: In my world where pigs have wings, and candy springs forth from the ground, I own the Inu-tachi. Sadly, we are not there, so alas, I do not own them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crimson eyes narrowed at the sound of her declaration.

"Bring it, Bitch! It's not like a weak wench like you could even scratch me anyway! Not in a million…"

His trash talking was cut short as an arrow whizzed by his head, dangerously close, skimming his cheek in the process. Inside the barrier, Kagome stood with bow in hand, violet eyes tinged a furious electric blue.

"Weak am I, you pathetic dog! I could beat you in my sleep!" The hanyou gone demon scoffed.

"Let's see how you hold up once you're out of that barrier, you coward!" With a mighty flap of her beautiful wings, the angel rose high in the air.

"Catch me if you can, you mangy mutt!" She cried, as she flew off towards the east. ((Just so you people know, Kaede's village is in the Southern part of the western lands, almost part of the South, Sesshomaru is (supposed to be) in the west, Kouga's in the East and Naraku's currently hiding in the South. A Lord that you people have yet to meet rules the North.))

((Sesshomaru's POV))

At first when I saw my brother speeding towards the village in a blood rage, I thought he would actually make it into the village. As I saw an electric blue barrier surround the premises though, I knew that he wouldn't get inside. I could smell the burning anger of my weapon as the crazed youkai pounded on the barrier fruitlessly. At first I wondered what she was angry about, but then I remembered her loving nature. 'She is angry that he would endanger the villagers to get to her.' As I heard her challenge, I knew that I would have to follow her and see how the battle turned out.

((Normal POV))

The enraged angel flew with a speed rivaling that of the gods.

'How dare that fleabag put innocents in danger because he wanted to get to me! ME! He wanted, no, wants to kill to ME! The only one to show him compassion and love, his first friend, the first one to accept him for who he is! Hell, I even released him from a damn tree, and this is how he repays me?! That son of a bitch! He will regret this day!' As her train of thought continued, her eyes turned completely electric blue. Her anger peaking, she landed in an empty field in a forest, far, faaaaaar, away from any village. A few minuets after she landed, InuYasha came bounding into the field, panting.

"Damn that…bitch…and her…freakin' wings…" As his red eyes scanned the field, they landed upon her form, lounging on a rock, looking at him with distain.

'What the fuck?! Why isn't she attacking?!'

"InuYasha" a frigid voice interrupted his thoughts. "If you are done pondering, perhaps we can fight sometime this week?"

"Keh! Are you so anxious for an ass-kicking, Kagome?" he sneered. She smirked, seemingly amused by his threat.

"The only ass that's gonna get kicked around here is yours, hanyou!" With that, she lunged with feline grace towards his still form.

((Sesshomaru's POV))

Seeing the speed and grace she flew with, I knew I was in for an interesting fight. As her anger rose, and her eyes turned completely blue, I wondered if her fighting would be sloppy because she was blinded by anger. I realized that that would not be the case with her when she turned cold eyes on the furious demon that she despises. 'If she can be that furious and still maintain her calm, then she will be all the more deadly.' That thought was proven true as she lunged for the Inu. 'She turns anger into energy, and that energy into power. She will be deadly indeed.'

((Normal POV))

Ice blue eyes locked with bloody crimson orbs. A battle of wills, a battle of strength. Claws poised to rend flesh and bone, Bow and Arrows notched and ready to pierce and puncture their target. A graceful leap, a frantic dodge. A volley of arrows let loose, centimeters away from striking their prey. A wild swipe made in desperation, landed not even close to its target. The angel smirked; she was clearly the better fighter. Making him realize this and surrender would be the hard part. An arrow pierced his thigh in warning.

"Surrender, InuYasha. You are clearly outmatched." His eyes glowed with hatred and determination.

"Never!" he shouted. The angel sighed.

"Then I will make you!" No matter how much he hated her, she cold never kill him; her sense of loyalty was too great. She could not deny him happiness, but she would not allow him to impede hers! Never would she allow him to harm innocents, even at the cost of her own life. The tenchi then steeled herself, for she really didn't want to hurt him, but if he was attempting to hurt herself or others, so be it. Her bow disappeared as she charged once again for the demon.

InuYasha's eyes widened, 'She let her bow disappear? What is this wench up to?' He then made a frantic (and useless) attempt at an escape as he saw Kagome coming at him again. Grabbing the Inu by his neck, she pinned him to a tree. The youkai that was starting to turn red from the lack of oxygen clawed at her hand, but to no avail. The second his flesh touched hers, it gave off a blue glow, and the stench of burning skin filled the clearing. Her newly formed claws biting into his neck, she whispered

"Give up, InuYasha." Torn between living with having being beaten by a female human, or dying with his pride, InuYasha remained silent.

"You can either live, and have been beaten by me, or die and have been beaten by me. Which would you prefer?" Kagome prodded, hoping to get him to give in.

"Live for your mate, live for your friends. Or die for the sake of your pride? Do you really even have to think about that?!" She threw him roughly to the ground, where he hit his head on a rock and became hanyou once more.

"Go, InuYasha. Never enter my sight again!" The Inu then got up shakily and leapt back to the village, his pride bruised beyond repair.

((Sesshomaru's POV))

Seeing how easily my soldier overpowered the hanyou gone demon, I wondered why she didn't just finish him off. Then I remembered her unflagging sense of loyalty. 'She must be trying to get him to surrender! She still shows him mercy after everything he's done?!'

How she was able to forgive him, I had no idea, but it was obvious that she was restraining from finishing him off. She could kill him at any time, and yet she chose to spare him. When she made her bow disappear, I briefly wondered what she was planning until I saw her hold my brother against the tree, her hand in a death grip on his neck. Hearing the pain in her voice as she spoke to the mutt, I had the strangest urge to go down and comfort her. Slightly disturbed, I just shrugged it off as a fluke. Shaking my head to dispel unwanted thoughts, I jumped down from the tree I was perched in to watch the fight, I approached my warrior.

((Normal POV))

After InuYasha bounded away with his proverbial tail between his legs, the taiyoukai and miko stood alone in the clearing.

"_Kagome. Say goodbye to your friends and gather your kit. We leave at sundown." _Sesshomaru barked at Kagome, knowing that she would understand.

"_Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I will meet you at the well." _Kagome yipped out her answer. With a nod, the Lord of the West turned and leapt into the trees to wait for the girl. Exiting the clearing on her splendid wings, the violet-eyed girl took to the skies and soared back to the village on the gentle spring breezes.

After gathering her bag (Leaving some First Aid supplies and Ramen for the gang, of course) and rounding up her son, Kagome said her farewells (with promises to return) and set off towards the well clearing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phew! It's over! Sorry about all the POV changes, but I thought that it makes it more interesting…maybe it's just me that thinks that. ; I felt bad about leaving the cliffy, so this chapter is out sooner than expected. It's also longer…I think. Oh, well, till' next time! Remember: _Please_, review! I really want to hear what you think of my **first ever battle scene**! Tell me if it's good! Tell me if it sucks! I want to know! Thanks!

oOInuGirlOo


	8. Training and Ticklefights

Hey

Hey! It's not my fault this chapter wasn't out for a while; blame yourselves and the fact that you can't put together a measly 5 reviews. -sniffle- I've seen stories with over 10,000! With like, 200 reviews per chapter! I don't think asking for 5 is unreasonable! **Tell.****Me.****If.****My.****Story.****Sucks!****Tell.****Me.****If.****It's.****Good!** I don't know how else to ask! Please, PLEASE, _**PLEASE**_, review!! Take 2 seconds, type a few words, I don't care! I repeat, **I. Don't. Care. **I do prefer long reviews, but either way is fine! -huff- Now that I've probably pissed some people off, (if anyone reads this anyway) On to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I won't unless Takahashi-sama puts them up for bid! Mwahahaaaa!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pale violet eyes landed on the weather worn structure that was the sole occupant of this picturesque little clearing. Terra-cotta colored boughs waved in the light spring breezes. Swaying clusters of emerald leaves brushed the lip of the old well, leaving behind a single moss green leaf there as if it was an offering from the trees that watched over the portal between times. Purple irises became cloudy as her eyes misted over at the reminder of what she had left behind.

'Kaa-chan, Jii-chan, Souta…Heck, even Buyo! I miss them…' The mere thought of never seeing her family again made crystalline tears start to well up in her remorseful orbs. She shook her head to rid herself of the distressing train of thought.

'No! I'll be strong! I'll become strong enough to take care of myself and Shippou and I'll see them again!' Determination coursed though her like a mighty river. Waves of strength crashing and breaking inside her veins, she slipped into the defensive stance her grandfather taught her. (The man may be old, but he sure can pack a punch!) Going through her routines, fighting an unseen enemy, she picked up speed. A block, a kick, a jab to the gut. She twirled around and met another attacker head on. With all the grace of a dancer and the flexibility of a gymnast, Kagome traded blow for blow with an imaginary opponent.

She was surrounded, but she slipped out of their line of attack. Moving with deadly stealth, she delivered blow after blow, all which would have had a normal adversary down for the count, but as she was fighting the shadows themselves, they were far from over. In a surprisingly feline maneuver, she flipped over onto her hands, grasped her unsuspecting victim's skull with her feet, clutching it in her iron hold and twisting her body around, managed to ram their face into the dirt. Still on her hands, her hair flying about wildly, she twirled around faster than the human eye could track, and knocked all her attackers on their backs with a swiftly delivered kick to the face. Satisfied with her performance, and sufficiently energized, Kagome sat down on the mouth of the well to await her icy companion.

Little did she know that he had witnessed the whole encounter. He smelt her sadness as she gazed upon the well, and again felt the odd need to soothe her. That chance was soon lost however, when her mood changed completely. Instead of crying as he thought she would, (humans were notorious for crying at any little thing and wearing their emotions on their sleeves.) she started training herself. Intense golden eyes were watching her fight with interest, scrutinizing her for any weaknesses. She had obviously already been trained to fight, although he had no doubt that he could improve her style (it was far from flawless) he was surprised at the level of skill she already held. Impressed at the speed, flexibility grace, and overall lethal quality to her movements, he imagined himself sparring with her.

His 'Killing Perfection' matched with her Deadly Elegance, what a match that would be. He would be victorious, no doubt, (he's centuries older, had trained more, is stronger, and is a youkai) but there is a chance that she may injure him or at least give him an interesting fight. (Which is saying something, especially for a ningen.) As she smashed her invisible opponent's 'head' into the ground, the taiyoukai's opinion of her skills underwent a serious change. His eyes widened marginally, and his mouth parted ever-so-slightly. (For a normal person this would be their eyes wide as saucers, and mouth gaping open.)

'I've seen some youkai unable to pull off a stunt like that! How in the seven hells did she do that?' He had just finished that thought only to have his eyes widen more, and quickly inhale a miniscule amount of air to his lungs. (For a normal person this would be their eyes gigantically big like sappy manga style big -shudders- and them letting out a high pitched girlish shriek.) 'To come out of a tricky maneuver like the one she just pulled and swing around and knock all of the 'assailants' out with a kick to the face?! She has potential. A lot of potential.' This girl was just chock full of surprises for our dear lord today, for instead of feeling tired after an intense workout like the one she just finished, (she 'sparred' for about an hour) she appeared energized and rejuvenated. When he saw her sit on the well, he knew it was time to make his entrance.

Now, you may be wondering where Shippou was during his mother's 'fight'. Well, he was propped up on the side of the well (where Kagome had placed him before her 'sparring', not wanting him to get trampled while she was 'defending herself'.) watching his Kaa-chan defeat dozens of imaginary enemies. He was used to this routine, she did it whenever she was feeling weak or helpless to help her get control of her wayward emotions.

'Kaa-chan is so strong! She is the warmest and most loving person on this earth, but she can also be your worst nightmare if you anger her. She shows her loved ones such care, but she is also capable of being as cold as Sesshomaru. She is a strong fighter, and a very powerful miko, and now she's even a tenchi! I wanna be cool like her someday.' Shippou thought with love for his surrogate mother. Kagome called out to her kit gently.

"Shippou-chan!" Her kit turned to her, his beautiful green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hai, Kaa-chan?" Purple met with green, as the angel patted her lap, signaling for him to come over. He happily hopped over to her and settled himself comfortably in her lap.

"Shippou-chan…" Kagome started softly "I'm going to give you something and you have to promise never to take it off, alright?" Shippou cocked his head at her request.

"Sure, mama, but why?" The girl from the future stroked his hair.

"Because, Shippou-chan, it will protect you no matter what trouble you get into, my mischievous little fox!" She giggled playfully, and the hand that was formerly on his head was now tickling him mercilessly.

"Mama!" Shippou squealed as her sudden attack brought them both to a heap in the forest floor. Violet eyes dancing with mischief and humor, Kagome laughed. The light, bell-like tones rang out in the little clearing as a church bell would. Soon, her laughing was so infectious, that Shippou's high-pitched giggles soon joined it in a chorus of joy that was pleasing to both one's soul and ear. Once she felt that her son had been sufficiently tortured, the two lay on the forest floor, watching the pinks and oranges of the early sunset grace the clearing with their splendor.

Flipping onto her side (as she had been on her back, with Shippou beside her) she held her hand up, and when it glowed a beautiful cerulean blue, she gently touched the tips of her fingers to the base of her son's neck. Wisps of blue light flowed off her fingers and pooled into a chair around the boy's neck. The chain that was currently a rope of blue light turned green for a second, and then to the silver of metal.

The chain itself looked as though it was liquid, shifting exquisitely with every slight movement, and the pendant that appeared in the shape of an emerald leaf (almost identical to his trademark leaf that he uses for illusions) that looked nearly real. Resting his fingers gingerly on the splendid gift that his mother had bestowed on him, tears welled up in the kitsune's eyes. Launching himself into her arms, the kit started bawling.

"M…MAMA!! hic A…Arigato! sniffle Arigato!" Surprised at her son's behavior, the angel asked worriedly,

"Shippou-chan? Daijoubu?" to which he answered:

"Hai, mama…I'm fine…It's just…this is the first time anyone ever gave me something except food! I'm…I'm just so happy!" Looking at his teary face, the thought running through the young mother's head was 'Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!' She hugged him.

"Well now that you're with me, there'll be a lot more where that came from!" She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Now, Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to come out soon, or keep watching us from that tree for a few more hours?"

Sesshomaru had forgotten that she had the uncanny ability to sense him no matter how he attempted to conceal himself , thus at the sound of her beckoning (if you could call it that) he was spooked. (Not that he showed it) The Lord of the West had been so transfixed with the way the miko and Kitsune interacted and in the gentle way she carried herself with him (not to mention the incredible feat she pulled by weaving her magic together with a protection spell and solidifying it to make a necklace for the kit that would keep him out of danger and alert her when he was in trouble.) that he had forgotten that he was spying on them from a tree. He had also forgotten that he had said that they would depart at sundown. By now the sun was merely a bloody crescent on the horizon. Seemingly gilding down from the tree, holding his head regally despite his tardiness, he saved face by saying

"Come, we must depart."

As the angel bent over to collect her son (who was out cold on the forest floor from the afternoon of fun) he could have sworn he heard her grumble "And who was it that made us late?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Once again, I thank those of you (you know who you are, coughnothing-to-live-forcoughNataliecoughmarufancoughand lovelywitchcough) who actually reviewed in a timely fashion. (for those of you that are just reading this now, that doesn't include you, but those of you who read it, but couldn't be bothered to write "good" or "bad" on a review, yeah, this is for you.) Don't blame me for the lateness of this chapter, blame yourselves. Peace!

oOInuGirlOo

PS- Does anyone know if the word for Angel is 'Tenchi' or 'Tenshi'? I've seen it both ways and I'm wondering which one is correct…please let me know if you know! Thanks!

PPS-The words 'Killing Perfection' are in quote-thingies because (I think) Sesshomaru means killing perfection. So that's just a lame little pun that I made. ;


	9. Hearing and Healing

Hola, people

Hola, people! Nothing much to say except that Sesshomaru only has one arm at the moment, just so you know. Please review…yawns so tired…

Disclaimer: -grabs Magic 8 Ball- Do I own it? -answer comes up: 'Yeah right, unless you've suddenly changed identities.'- O.o It LIES! -Lawyers crowd around- or maybe it doesn't? XP

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After departing from the well clearing, our favorite travelers continued traveling westward. The sun having nearly been set when they started out, they traveled throughout the night and well into the next day. One of the many new surprises that came with the whole 'You're an Angel' concept was that Kagome's previously ningen strength and endurance levels rose drastically. Before, after walking for a day she would be tired out, (The pace InuYasha set was excruciating, and the only time he stopped was when the humans were ready to pass out, Kagome sat him, or the dead, soul-eating, clay pot was around.) Now she could walk for several days (if not a week or more) without tiring. Also, if her legs got tired, or there was a need for great speed, she could also fly on her magnificent wings.

With Shippou nestled around her waist (holding onto her with a death grip) fast asleep, and Sei perched on her shoulder sleeping, Kagome was easily keeping up with the Inuyoukai's fast pace. Turning her head skyward, Kagome's face was bathed in the light of the beautiful moon that was reaching the apex of its cycle.

"_The little ones need rest. They can't sleep well like this. We've been walking for almost two days; we can get to the castle tomorrow if we fly. Let's rest for tonight."_ Yips came from behind him and Sesshomaru turned his head to establish eye contact. He halted his rapid steps.

"_Very well, we will rest until mid-morning tomorrow. After that we will fly the rest of the distance to my fortress."_ Kagome smiled.

"_Arigato."_

Lady luck appeared to be smiling upon Kagome that night, because right where they had stopped was a lovely little clearing. Setting down her trusty yellow pack, she quickly got out her sleeping bag and laid Shippou and Sei down in it to rest for the remainder of the night. Rising from her position on the ground, Kagome brushed the dirt off her kimono and walked gracefully off into the forest. Once she reached the tree line she said:

"I am merely going to bathe, Sesshomaru-sama, please don't follow me."

Snorting regally, the beautiful taiyoukai replied "This Sesshomaru may go wherever he pleases."

After that, the angel turned and gave the offending dog an arctic glare. "It is my wish to bathe in private. Follow me and I'll rend you incapable of doing so again."

She then turned and stalked silently into the woods as if she was a predator on the prowl. Hearing her words, growled out with a promise of pain if he were not to comply, a shiver raced through the great and mighty Lord of the West. 'She would be a powerful opponent indeed.' Shaking his head to dispel his current train of thought, the Inu went over to check on the kids. 'How careless, leaving them completely unprotected like this.' That thought was soon proven to be wrong when he got shocked quite viciously by a bolt of her purification powers. 'Or not.'

Flowing silk pooling about her ankles, Kagome quickly undressed and slipped into the steaming waters of the hot spring that she had come across not too far from camp. As she sank into the wonderfully warm waters, she thought 'Ahh, this is heaven!' she then heard another voice reply.

:Not even close!:

Spooked at the prospect of being schizophrenic, Kagome quickly thought 'Who are you?' Melodical laughter flowed from the depths of her mind.

:I am you! I am your angel half! To put it simply, I'm your great-great, very great grandmother, Midoriko!:

At this Kagome was dumbfounded. The legendary Midoriko was her distant relative?! She was related to the strongest miko ever to walk the earth?! A thought then occurred to her. 'Aren't you supposed to be inside of the Shikon no Tama?' There was a pause.

:Yes, I am, but right now your power is keeping the jewel dormant. When you hold it, its power sleeps. Neither the good nor the evil side activates. Thus, I am able to project myself into your body and be your angelic counterpart!:

Kagome thought for a minuet. 'So does that mean that if the jewel gets taken from me then I will no longer be an angel?'

:No, what will happen is that I will be in your body, so the jewel will be permanently tainted unless in your hands. Anyone who touches it would be corrupted, pure or not.:

Horrified at the ramifications of losing possession of the jewel, Kagome's determination rose to a level not yet by reached by any living being. 'I will _not_ allow innocents to be killed! I _will_ protect this, and I _will_ protect them!'

:Very good, now let's get out of the water before you turn into a living prune.:

The girl blinked; in her determination to save she had forgotten her surroundings. Lifting her now lightly wrinkled body from the soothing waters, she dried herself and donned her shorts and tank top that she kept for sleeping. Brushing out her long, flowing, ebony hair, she pondered upon the changes that had been occurring to her. Aside from the original change, (Her eyes, hair, wings, and kimono) there had been other changes that kept occurring gradually. One morning she had woken to find that her previously rounded ears had become pointed, much like Sesshomaru's. Then after her fight with InuYasha she realized that she had elegantly pointed claws in place of dull human nails. She then raised her hand to her face. 'And now these…' she traced the electric blue slash marks gracing her cheeks and then the star upon her brow.

'I thought that these markings signified a high class demon…Midoriko!'

:……:

'Come on, Midoriko, I know you're there!'

:…Fine! I'm here, happy now?:

'Could you please tell me why on earth I have demon markings?'

:Ummm…I don't know?:

'Wrong answer.' Kagome growled, annoyed at the angel's unwillingness to help her.

:Really, I don't know! Ask again later, I'm not allowed to tell you yet!: The miko blurted.

Kagome thought she heard her mutter "…they weren't supposed to show up until later…" but she wasn't sure. Sighing, Kagome noticed that she now had a set of fangs to match her claws. Rolling her eyes, Kagome rose from her position kneeling on the ground and started her walk back to camp.

After the shock from her barrier, Sesshomaru made it a point to stay away from the sleeping bag. 'Ouch, that burns! That girl had better warn me about those damn barriers ahead of time!' grumbled the Lord who was currently babying his wounded arm. The skin on his arm was singed and stinging from her holy powers, it would take his at least a week to make it stop burning and have the skin grow back, even with his advanced healing prowess. Huffing slightly at the annoyance of making sure he didn't overuse the abused appendage, Sesshomaru quickly gathered firewood and killed a few rabbits. Setting the animals over the fire to roast, (having remembered human's squeamishness to eat raw meat.) the western Lord sat at the base of a nearby tree waiting for his warrior to arrive and for the meat to cook.

As the angel neared her camp, she smelled the delicious aroma of cooking meat. Quickening her pace ever so slightly at the not-so-subtle urgings of her almost empty stomach, the Tenshi soon stepped into the clearing that they were currently occupying. Walking over to the cheerful little fire that the Inu had set up, Kagome sat by the flames, soaking up the warmth that they provided.

((Sesshomaru's POV))

When she walked into the clearing in very short pants and a low cut, tight fitting top with her wet hair clinging to her still damp body, I felt the weirdest feeling stir in my chest, but I ruthlessly squashed it down. As she sat by the fire, just appreciating the meager heat that it gave off, I was struck (yet again) by how truly angelic she was. Not just because she has wings, but the fact that her very nature is so giving and loving. She tries to reason with mindless youkai before she kills them, (which she does while causing the minimum amount of pain, might I add.) she treats an orphan Kitsune pup as though he was her own, she accepts all beings for who they are, not caring what race they are or what other people think, she always puts others before herself, even at the cost of her own life, and does everything in her power to help those around her. She probably does more, too, but I haven't been present to witness it. She is in essence, an 'Angel'.

((Normal/Narrator's POV))

As Kagome glanced around camp, her eyes fell upon a silver-haired youkai who was currently staring at her intently. Blushing slightly, she quickly averted her eyes from his and they just so happened to land on his injured arm. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry; did you try to touch the children?" At his nod she quickly rose and went to his side. Once situated next to him, she placed her hands gently on his burnt forearm. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her powers on healing his arm. Hands glowing pink, soothing sensations washed over him as she healed the burns that her barrier caused. Waves of love washing over him, for the first time in a long while Sesshomaru slipped off into a contented sleep.


	10. Arms and Apparitions

Hi people, not much to say, just that I'm exited that the tenth chapter of my story has been written! W00t! D Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was just uninspired and rather swamped in schoolwork. Sorry! **FYI** The dream in this chapter is rather graphic, (a lot of blood, some trauma) so if you want to skip it I guess you can, but it will have relevance later in the plot. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: Maybe I own it in LaLa Land….What a glorious place that is! 3 lol

oOoOoOoOoOo

Amber orbs shifted under closed lids, a sure sign of awakening. Sun shone down on the man's nearly ethereal features, only adding to his natural beauty. Pools of honey slowly flickered open, their owner wincing at the flood of bright morning sunshine that rushed to greet him. Slowly gaining awareness, Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings. 'I was…asleep? I hardly ever sleep! Let alone under some tree out in the woods in god knows where!' He shifted his weight off a tree branch that was digging into his back. Putting his right hand on the ground to balance himself, the taiyoukai reached up with his other hand to rub the last vestiges of sleepiness from his eyes. 'Wait…other hand?!' Alarmed, the Lord of the West held both hands out in front of him. 'How…?' His golden irises then landed on his companion's sleeping form, slumped over on the ground right next to him. Glancing back and forth between the Miko and his newly restored hand, the Inu was confused. 'Why would she do this for me? Did she do it on purpose? How did she do it? And why on earth is she sleeping on the ground? She brought that weird lump to sleep in…but wait…the children are sleeping in there…so she slept on the ground because she didn't want to disturb the kids? That would make sense…' Inspecting his arm, Sesshomaru was surprised at the condition that it was in. It was as though it had never been cut off. The nearly rock-solid muscles had he had built from hours of training were still there. She recreated every last detail of arm, down to the magenta stripes on the wrist. Using the newly restored appendage, the taiyoukai lifted Kagome from the ground and into her sleeping bag. (The children had long since vacated it, opting to snuggle closer to the fire.) Eyeing the strange material of the sack, Sesshomaru poked it. Sticking his clawed finger into the downy softness of the sleeping bag, he prodded it, just to make sure it wasn't dangerous, of course. After satisfying his curiosity for the strange things that Kagome brought back from her home, Sesshomaru rose and walked over to where his ward and the Kitsune pup were sleeping. After nudging the fox lightly several times, the Inu picked him up and carried him over to the edge of the clearing where he promptly dropped him. Before the little kit hit the ground, however, he was incased in a bright green bubble of translucent magic that carried him safely to the ground. Once the bubble's charge was out of harm's way, it suddenly popped, and the young demon awakened from his slumber.

"Come, we need to hunt." The Lord of the West stated simply.

"Me?" Shippou pointed to himself "Mama's always hunted for me, I don't know how. Mama said she'd teach me soon, though."

The taiyoukai then paused. 'Even though the sight of blood and death repulses her she knows the needs of her pup and acts upon them. She also was waiting to teach him to hunt until he came of age; she has all the appearances of a youkai mother. The protectiveness, the nurturing nature, the maternal instincts…and recently I saw demon markings on her face…she's human, so how is she acting like a demon?' Diverting his attention back to the little bundle of orange fur in front of him, Sesshomaru made his decision.

"Then I will teach you."

"Huh?"

"I will teach you how to hunt." The dog said with a roll of his amber eyes.

"But Mama…"

"Why subject her to anymore blood than is necessary?"

'That's right' Shippou thought after hearing the elder demon's words 'Mama hates the sight of blood…if I can spare her the sight, if even a little, I'll do it!'

"Alright." The green eyed boy said "Teach me."

With a smirk, the white haired demon walked off into the forest, with the orange haired one close behind.

oOoOoOKagome's DreamOoOoOo

In the pink-grey of the early morning a small girl rose from her slumber to greet the new day. After vacating her bed and proceeding to go down stairs for breakfast, she realized that something was terribly wrong. Instead of the comforting sounds of her mother puttering around the kitchen, she was met by a deafening silence. Hastening down the last few steps, she was met with a gruesome sight that would haunt her for years to come. Blood. Blood was everywhere. It flowed in the sink and down the drain. There was the 'drip, drip, drip' of the life fluid leaking down off the table. There were seas of blood, oceans of blood, so much so that everything was stained crimson. She glanced around, wondering whose blood was permeating everything. The first sight she met was her mother standing motionless, eyes glazed over and pupils dilated. Following the path of her mother's gaze, the young girl was faced with her worst nightmare. Her father was laying face down at the table with a knife through his back. Her mother dropped to her knees and started to weep.

"Why?! WHY?!?!"

Everything was going in slow motion. She felt as though she was in a daze.

"…Okaa-san…" she murmured

"…Otou-san…" The foundations of her world crumbled and fell to dust.

"….otou-san…Otou-san…OTOU-SAN!!!!!" not believing her eyes, the little girl ran to her mother.

"Okaa-san, why isn't Otou-san moving? He's ok, isn't he? ISN'T HE?" she shook her mother, soon growing frantic when she didn't respond.

"Okaa-san, OKAA-SAN!!!" Getting panicked, she ran back up the stairs to her brother's room. Upon seeing the little baby, she knew that she had to get him out, to spare him from the reality. Grabbing blankets and food, the little girl crated a makeshift survival kit and ran with her brother, never to look back. She knew that her mother would never be the same and would probably follow after her father, and she didn't want her brother exposed to that. Squaring her shoulders, the nine year old girl ran into the sunrise and into the beginning of a life full of more hardships and challenges than could be counted.

oOoOoOEnd DreamOoOoOo

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.

'Damn, I thought that had finally stopped haunting me, I guess I was wrong.'

She turned her lightly panicked eyes upon her surroundings. An empty clearing. Well, except for Sei, but he was fast asleep by the fire. Focusing on her son's aura, she found him to be hunting.

'Hunting? He wasn't supposed to hunt alone until I taught him!'

:Concentrate, Kagome! Is he really alone?: spoke Midoriko. Calming slightly, Kagome realized exactly who it was that was teaching her pup to hunt.

"Sesshomaru!" She growled out.

"How dare he try to teach my pup how to hunt without my permission?"

Straightening her kimono, (It just wouldn't do to be up and about looking completely disheveled!) she soared into the distance on her magnificent wings to fetch her pup and kick some Inu youkai butt!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yah…a little darker than before, if not too many people mind I may make it a smidge darker than it is now, but just a smidge. And I'll warn you beforehand so you won't be like 'Ewwwwww!!!!'

oOInuGirlOo


	11. Rabbits and Riots

Hey, everybody! Nothin much goin on, just want to wish everyone a rather belated HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Boo!

Disclaimer: Don't own them…sniff…

oOoOoOWith SesshomaruOoOoOo

Soon after the man and kit stalked into the forest, they spotted a rabbit hopping across their path.

"Watch how I kill this rabbit and try to copy me." Said the Inu, his claws poised to strike.

"No!" Shippou whispered loudly, catching the youkai male's attention. "Mama always waits to kill something until she's certain it doesn't have a family. She usually kills older males that are all alone!"

With a roll of his amber eyes the taiyoukai stayed his hand. "Fine, kit, we will tail the rabbit." He said with traces of disgust. He then turned and walked away after the fleeing bunny, a smiling fox following close behind.

oOoOoOWith KagomeOoOoOo

Her feathered wings furiously beating the air, Kagome soared toward the direction that she felt her son in. No one dared get in the path of the enraged angel, for a mere whiff of the anger that was rolling off of her in waves sent all things cute and fuzzy back into their burrows to wait for her passing. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome forced her emotions down under an Arctic exterior. When she reopened her eyes she had landed in a small clearing directly in the path of the woodland creature that the two males were currently focused upon. Upon their entrance into the clearing, the thought that rebounded in all of their heads was 'Yikes!' The usagi's plan was 'Run-like-hell-and-hope-she-doesn't-spot-me'. The Kitsune's plan was 'Look-small-and-adorable-to-trigger-her-maternal-instincts-and-hope-she-doesn't-kill-me'. The Inu's plan was 'Look-as-though-I'm-not-intimidated-at-her-"I'm going to kill you for touching my son!"-look'. Two out of three plans worked (although Shippou got a look that very clearly said 'You're in for it later') and the enraged youkai-like mother rounded on the white haired demon.

"Why were you out hunting with my son?" She asked with deadly calm.

The dog quirked an eyebrow at her inquiry. "Have you suddenly taken leave of your optical senses? ((AN-In normal people talk: "Have you gone blind?")) I was teaching him to hunt as you had neglected to do so." His accusation was met by a blank stare.

"You know as well as I do that he hasn't fully come of age yet. You are, if I'm not mistaken, also a demon and should know about demon customs better that a _mere human_. Or have you taken leave of your senses as well?" She said with hints of sarcasm.

Golden eyes narrowing, he retorted "A _mere human_ wouldn't have demon markings and know demon customs. What _are_ you?"

Reverting to the mother tongue of the Inu, Kagome snarled back _"I don't know, why don't you tell me Oh Great One! You're supposed to be so smart, tell me what's happening to me!"_

Flecks of blood staining his amber pools, the dog growled back. _"This Sesshomaru does not proclaim to know everything, wench! Just substantially more than the puny knowledge that you possess!"_ and just to spite her he added _"And I particularly don't care what happens to you or the rest of your pathetic species! It would be a great relief if you all just up and died, then I wouldn't have to put up with your miserable existences taking up space!"_

Even though she refused to show it, his words hurt her deeply. 'I thought that maybe he was better than his brother…' "…But I was WRONG!" She yelled, lunging at the cruel demon before her.

"I thought that you might be slightly more intelligent than that mutt that shares your bloodline, but apparently I have been wrong about many things lately." She whispered, pinning the taiyoukai to a continently placed tree in front of her.

"Such as?" asked the man who was now struggling for breath. 'Damn, she's strong…'

"Oh, just the fact that you might have cared, that you actually weren't as heartless as you choose to act." Her eyes were now completely electric blue, her pupils turning into black slits.

Her elongated claws bit into his neck allowing small droplets of blood to run freely down his neck.

'How did she suddenly get this strong?'

"Hmm…How did I get this strong? I walked for miles everyday, with maybe one decent meal if I was lucky, fought with demons who were bigger, smarter, stronger, faster…the list goes on and on, really."

'She…read my mind?'

"Yes, apparently I have that ability now."

"Since…when…?" Sesshomaru asked, breathing suddenly becoming difficult.

"I have always been the strongest in our group, I just never showed it. Now that I'm alone with just my son, I feel no reason to hold back."

Retracting her claws, she allowed the Lord of the West to fall in a heap at the base of the tree.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, Sesshomaru."

With that she turned and began to walk over to her kit. When she reached him, she bent, picked him up and turned back to the man.

"Oh, and if you ever touch my kit without my permission again, I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Smirking the dog taunted her. "But you still won't kill?"

Locking eyes with the man she said "Make no mistake. If any harm comes to Shippou or any loved one of ours, I won't hesitate to kill the one who caused that harm. And I see no point in sparing idiotic youkai who would just screw everything up anyway. But unless you or anyone else gives me some compelling reason to harm them, I will not kill."

She turned, her kimono swishing, and walked off into the shadows.

'Lets see, I offer to train a fox, tail a rabbit, have a verbal sparring match with said kit's mother, and get the crap kicked out of me my said kit's mother. Wow, some day this has been…' As the demon lay there reflecting upon everything that had happened that day, he could come up with only one conclusion.

'I'm going nuts…'

oOoOoOoOo

Haha, funny place to leave it, right? This chapter was going to take a little bit longer to come out, but Natalie helped convince me that I should just write the bratty thing and get it over with. Thanks, girl. Anyway, I have a question that will pertain to the rest of the story, so please help me out here, do you guys want citrus content in this story?-blushes- Lemon/limey sort of stuff? Because If the majority says 'yes' then I will put it in and just put a big warning before so people can skip it, but if the majority says 'no' then people can mail me or review saying that they'd like me to send them the lemon and I will do so. Please, let me know! One vote could change the outcome! It's embarrassing, but if that's what you people want I'll try…-blushes again- Thanks a lot! oOInuGirlOo


	12. Dragons and Deadly Intents

Hi people, the only reason this chapter took so long to get out was because you guys wouldn't respond to me, so don't blame me. Also **the result of the vote is** -drumroll- **there will be citrus content**! That's partially because of your vote (even though I only got 3 responses –grumbles-) and partially because I agree with Moriwen, citrus does add another dimension to the story. So thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or responded! –gives them cookies-

Disclaimer: I was sooooo close to winning them (AKA 'it' lol) on Ebay, but Takahashi-sama bought them right out from under me! Darn her and her geniusness! ((If that's even a word, lol))

oOoOoOoOo

Morning came and went for our two rather uncooperative travelers with a minimal amount of proverbial bloodshed, the usual 'I-am-Sesshomaru-the-greatest-thing-on-the-face-of-the-earth-and-you-will-bow-to-me-or-die!' clashing with the 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-you-arrogant-snob-don't-boss-me-around-and-my-name-is-K-A-G-O-M-E-not-w-e-n-c-h!' but they were off on the path to the western Citadel and making decent time. That is until Kagome heard a cry of pain (with her new and improved, super-sensitive youkai-like hearing!) and her maternal instincts kicked in. Making a giant U-turn in the air (as they had been flying to save time) the Miko from the future flew off at a nearly breakneck speed.

Now by this time, all of the other members of the party were submerged in varying degrees of confusion. Sei was only mildly confused as he had heard the cry, his only question was to why in the world his Mistress was flying off towards it! Shippou wasn't really confused at all, he knew of his mother's gentle, caring nature and her wish to help anything in need. He was only a bit disoriented from abrupt turn that left him with a light case of whiplash. Our Lord however, was puzzling and puzzling over the strange behavior of his soldier. 'A youkai is wounded, so what? Why is she flying off on a collision course with it?' and other such thoughts were surfacing inside his enigmatic head. The girl's thoughts, though, couldn't have been farther from the amber-eyed demon.

As she burst through the tree line of the clearing that the wounded youkai was harbored in, her eyes drank in his appearance. Even thought he looked half dead his eyes shone with fire and a burning will to live. Staring into his deep blue, crushed velvet orbs, she could see the emotions that lingered there.

Fear, Pain, Anger, Betrayal and upon seeing the Tenshi even Wonder graced his eyes. 'It's like floating in space…deep blue fading to black with silvery stars twinkling and lighting your way…' she thought, lost for a moment in the abyss that his deep pools presented. Glancing to the rest of his features, her violet eyes flitted over high, strong cheekbones and a fanged mouth. Grass green hair covered his head, even when caked with blood and grime its brilliance still shone. His hair hung to just shy of shoulder length, brushing against the base of his neck. Thought his hair was mused and tousled she could make out bangs that fell over his eyes, down to the middle of his nose, and two pieces of hair that hung down much like a dragon's whiskers, to the middle of his neck.

It was obvious he had been attacked from the long claw marks in his haori and the blood staining the white silk. Her jaw setting in determination, the girl set herself down at the edge of the clearing and walked towards the injured demon. Squaring her shoulders, she walked with grace and poise that just _oozed_ a feeling of royalty. As she drew nearer to the fallen male, the healer within her started to take control of her actions. Spying three deep gashes across his chest and probably many other wounds and scrapes hidden by his clothing, she walked on. When she felt she was close enough, she spoke to the man.

"I am known as the Miko Kagome, allow me to aid you."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Very unlike Kagome, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The man then hissed:

"Why would a Miko wish to aid this lowly demon scum?" He spat it out with such hate that it left Kagome sorely tempted to smack some sense into him, but that was the last thing she needed to do to him right now, so she swallowed the urge and spoke with gentle kindness.

"This Kagome wishes to aid you because you are in pain. Will you deny me that?" Shocked, he actually hissed at her.

"_And why would that Kagome care if I was in pain?" _Sighing, she spit back

"_Because no one deserves to suffer. Not human, not youkai, not hanyou. I am here to aid all."_

Looking at her wearily, he realized that she was no mere miko and allowed her to advance upon his person.

Gently slipping the haori off his broad shoulders, she assessed the damage. 'Three deep chest wounds, two of which are still bleeding. Probably infected…those will require my powers…' He was also covered in multitudes of scrapes and cuts, most were already on the road to recovery if not fully healed.

Concentrating on his largest wounds, she allowed her miko powers to surface and aid her. Ribbons of sky blue coming from her chest, they wrapped around her arms and flowed down onto her hands where they pooled, making the appendages glow a soft blue. Placing her healing touches on his chest, she got rid of the infection that was starting to fester. The blue glow was dimming a bit, but she paid it no mind, she focused on stopping the blood that was gushing out of the ragged wounds. After she made certain that he was in no danger from those, she moved on to the other incisions that were slowly getting infected and becoming dangerous. Ignoring the fact that she was physically tired from flying all day and spiritually tired from spending all this energy, she kept healing him despite the now apparent flickering of the glow. Looking down at her hands, she saw that her powers were waning. 'Crap!' she thought. Slowly lifting her arm, she closed her eyes and the glow of her powers changed from blue to a rich plum color. Placing her fingertips against his feverish forehead, wisps of purple shot out and seemingly probed his mind. Little did he know, that was exactly what she was doing. She was accessing his memories to see who or what did this to him, and if any others had suffered as well. (It also had the handy side effect of lowering his fever.) Powers spent, she pulled her hand away and collapsed immediately afterwards. Luckily, she had an Inu companion with extremely good reflexes and he caught her before she hit the ground. She only managed a weak smile and a small "arigatou…" before she fell into the silky depths that are oblivion.

"Reckless Girl…" Our Lord muttered under his breath, cradling the miko's body to his own.

"I should say!" Replied a voiced laced with humor.

"She must be either very brave or terribly stupid to rush in here on own and heal a youkai that could kill her in a heartbeat!"

That elicited a growl from the Inu. Though he was unsure as to why he felt the sudden impulse to defend the girl, he opened his mouth to speak…

"Wait just a minute, you!"

…until the Kitsune cut him off.

"My mama is not stupid! She _is_ brave, and strong, and kind, and pretty, but she is NOT stupid!!!"

"Kit..." the man growled out in warning. Said kit paid no attention, however, and kept right on talking.

"She flew down here, used all her powers on you, fainted and you call her stupid?! Let me tell you something, buddy…"

The boy trailed off as he was suddenly yanked upwards by his tail. He looked up at his assailant who glared down on him with a look that read 'shut-up-or-die'. That was when the fox's self-preservation instincts overwhelmed his need to stick up for his mother. Letting out a small 'Eeep!', the kit realized that Kagome would rather have him alive and have her defend herself once she woke up, and promptly shut his mouth with an audible click. Satisfied with his work, the golden eyed taiyoukai turned his steely gaze to the formerly injured youkai.

"How did a Dragon youkai come to such debilitating wounds?"

The ryuu sneered

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I am the Great Lord Sesshomaru and you are currently on my lands. My word is law."

"And my Mama just saved your life, you ungrateful lizard!" Piped in the orange haired child.

Glancing at the tiny boy, the reptile directed his questions at him.

"Mama? How is that odd human female your mother?"

"Mama's my mama because she cares for me!"

The dragon was puzzled, though he opted not to show it. 'A human woman caring for a Kitsune kit? Unheard of. There must be a reason…'

"Do you not think she is just using you, kit? That she is not just trying to gain your trust to swiftly kill you and sell your hide?"

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes at the man's accusations.

"How dare you say that?! How dare you! You know nothing of my Mama, and you know nothing of me! Stop spitting out such vile lies!"

"You are crying because you know it's the truth, boy."

"I'm crying for my mother's sake!" The boy screamed, salty liquid streaming down his face.

"I'm crying because I can only imagine the horrible things people think about her for caring for me! Humans think she's tainted for caring for a demon, Youkai think she's just using me or that she's keeping me as her pet!"

Shippou took a few breaths to calm himself and stop the onslaught of hiccups that came after his declaration.

"She's…She'd be better off without me…"

During the kit's yelling, (much to his inner displeasure) Sesshomaru was listening with rapt interest.

'So both the mother and son are not as carefree as they like to pretend…' When he heard the boy say that his mother would be better off without him, the Inu frowned. From what he had seen over the past few weeks, he knew that the girl would be devastated if she ever lost the kit. He was what was holding her together. The fact that he was there and needed her made her strong enough to keep going. If anything ever were to happen to him, she would crumble. Refusing to let the boy believe in such falsities, the Lord spoke.

"You know that statement is false."

"Huh?"

"Your mother needs you."

Feeling a small hand tug on his haori, the dog peered down to the weak woman in his arms.

"Foolish girl."

She just smiled and looked quickly at her son and back to him. Getting the message, the Western Lord set her down gently in front of where the kit was not weeping silently.

"_Come here, my boy, I love you, my Shippou."_ She crooned in the ancient language of the fox.

Turning teary eyes on his mother's outstretched arms, he launched himself at her form.

"_Mama! I love you! I'm sorry people think you're bad for having me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

"_Shh, it's alright my precious boy, it's alright. You don't cause me any trouble. I don't care what people think, I love you and that's all that matters." _

"_Hai, Mama. Daisuki!"_

She then turned to the lizard that was watching the scene with confusion clearly etched on his face.

"_And if I ever hear you telling such lies to my son again, I'll cut your tongue out."_

Looking pleading up at her companion, she asked to be picked up. Complying, the white haired man did so and carried her off to a nearby clearing for some well deserved rest.

oOoOoOoOo

Well, I do believe that's a good place to end it! This chapter (I'm fairly certain) is extra long to make up for the wait, thanks for being so awesome, guys! And glomps to Moriwen for her superawesomeness! Cheers!

oOInuGirlOo


	13. Conversations and Challenges

Blah, Blah, Blah….I'm tired…

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I own Kita though. No stealing! -shifty eyes-

oOoOoOoOoOo

After his female traveling companion fell into a light slumber, Sesshomaru went to see the wounded dragon. As he was flying towards his destination, his thoughts found their way back to the raven haired girl. 'She is extremely knowledgeable in the medicinal field, I wonder why she's traipsing about the lands on a wild goose chase for shards of a jewel she doesn't need and fighting battles that are not her own when she could be living life comfortably as a healer in a village…' Putting the question away in his ever-growing 'Ask her later' folder for later, he realized that he was already in the clearing. Locking his golden eyes with the deep blue of the other demon's, the Lord of the West began his interrogation.

"Who are you."

The Inu's deep baritone voice betrayed none of the curiosity that should have accompanied the question.

"I am referred to as Kita, _my Lord_" the reptile replied with mock reverence.

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. "Where do you hail from, boy."

Bristling, the ryuu replied with a sharp remark.

"What concern is it to you, _my liege_?"

"All of those who are in my lands are of my concern, now give me some answers, _whelp_, or I will not hesitate to reverse all the treatment my ward just gave you."

Oceanic orbs widened

"_That bitch is your ward?"_

Even though the taiyoukai couldn't understand the language the dragon spoke in, he didn't like the look in his eyes. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and made to speak, but a voice from directly behind him cut him off.

"_That bitch is right here. Now answer him."_

Surprised though the lizard was (it's not everyday that a human female can speak your demon tongue) he still managed a smirk, and taunting words.

"_Why should I?"_

Snapping, the girl spit back

"_Now you listen to me, you overgrown snake with wings, just because I saved your life once doesn't mean I'll do it again! Now ANSWER HIM." _

"_You didn't save me! I would have healed in a matter of hours!"_

"_There was a poison in your wounds that was undetectable and untreatable to any other than Mikos. You would have died a slow, painful death in a matter of hours."_

"_You lie!"_

She cocked an eyebrow at his childish accusation.

"If you must speak, then please do it so all present can understand you."

Kita jumped at the sound of the formerly silent Inu's voice, but Kagome merely looked over her shoulder and whined at him.

"_But Sesshomaru…it's so much more fun to talk like this, ne?"_

Amused, he barked back

"_Yes, but I do not like being left uninformed and I cannot understand dragon."_

She then sang in a sing-song voice

"_Secrets, secrets, are no fun. All they do is…"_

"Hurt someone! Just like I'll do to you if you don't start answering our questions!"

Startled at the abrupt change in the conversation, the ryuu just said (rather weakly)

"Bring it, wench!"

Annoyed at the _darling_ pet name, the 'wench' developed a plan to put the cocky demon in his place.

"You think you could take me?"

"I can take anything you dish out, girl!"

Understanding of her plan dawned on the taiyoukai and he was ready to help.

"You wanna bet?" Kagome smirked, he was falling right into her trap.

"I can take you!"

Amusement flickered in the dog's eyes.

"Then we have a bet. The loser must be the winner's slave."

Laughing violet and incredulous ultramarine eyes swung to the white haired man.

The viridian haired man spoke first.

"What? No! I'm no one's servant!"

"So you're saying you'll lose to little 'ol me?" said the ebony locked girl with a saccharine tone.

"No! I will not lose to a wimpy little girl!"

The dog smirked.

"Then the challenge has been accepted. Now Fight!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Oh…That was mean, it was a cliffie AND it was short! But I feel like being evil and leaving it there. Mwahaaaaaaa. Anyway…yah, that was kind of a filler chapter, but it paves the way for other stuff, so yah…review and the cliffy will magically disappear, only to be resolved in the next chapter…. Tralalaaaaaaa! Sorry, I'm feeling random… Later!

oOInuGirlOo


	14. Skirmishes and Servants

………………………………-yaaaawn-

Oh yah, I just wanna thank all my awesome reviewers for making this all worthwhile!

-MoriwenCartel

-Kai-chan

-Sakura Tenvaiga

-Sesshy's princess Kagome

-Yana5

-Solaira

-Amaya Mishugosha

-The Girl Made In Hell

--Continued at bottom—There are just so many of you::Glomps all of you and hands cookies::

Disclaimer: Not mine…-sniff, cuddles Sesshy plushie- …yet. Mwahaaaaaaaa!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Never one to waste a golden opportunity, Kagome leapt at the stunned Dragon Demon, knocking him flat on his back.

Knowing she caught him off guard, Kagome tried to goad him into fighting full out.

"Well, that was easy. I thought you would put up a fight, at least."

"Bitch! You fight dirty! I will never lose to you!"

'Mission Accomplished.' The violet eyed girl smirked and pushed herself off of the grass headed youkai and managed to plant his face into the dirt in the process. Spitting out the soil, the dragon growled and launched into a barrage of attacks at light speed. His attacks may have been fast to others, but to the Tenshi, it was as if they were slow motion. She saw the path of every punch, the proper dodge to every kick. Slipping in between the hits that weren't landing, it looked as though Kagome was liquid. Deciding to go on the offensive, Kagome went out on a limb and tried something new. Imitating Kagura to some extent, the girl sent her attacker flying backwards with a single flap of her magnificent wings. Manipulating the air currents, the angel made a bubble of air around her, which completely puzzled the two males.

'A bubble? So what?' was running through both of their heads. Kagome just smiled cockily and beckoned for the confused male to attack. Men being men can never decline such a blatant challenge, and the ryuu leapt toward the angel.

oOoOoSess POVoOoOo

When she tackled the dragon and knocked him down in a grand total of 3 seconds, I knew I had made the right choice for my guard. I watched her moves with a critical eye, searching for imperfections. So, she wanted to goad the lizard into fighting harder with…what did she call it? Oh, yes, trash talking. (I still have no clue what conversing with garbage has to do with anything) The maneuver that propelled her off of him and propelled his face into the ground was…impressive. And very few fighters were ever impressive to me. They were because they are all dead, with the exception of my newest ward. She bent and flowed as though she was liquid, swerving around punches and kicks calmly and gracefully. A spark of fire (that by this point I knew had something unpleasant following it) went through her mischievous eyes. She then flapped her wings and sent the whelp flying. Forming a bubble of air, she left both males waaaay out in left field. 'Now that couldn't be what that look was for…could it?'

oOoOoNormal POVoOoOo

As the emerald headed boy charged at Kagome head first, she was doing a jig inside her head. 'Yes! He fell for it! Baka…' Lifting her wings, she smirked and shouted:

"Ryuujin no mai!"

Dance of the Dragon. Oh, the irony. She then snapped her wings downward at incredible speeds and shot the bubble towards the confused lizard and formed a funnel shape, picking up debris and flinging them at people as it progressed. The little tornado grabbed sharp stones and pointy pebbles and turned them into lethal weapons. The speed to the twister increased, speeding towards the stunned ryuu who was just standing there slack-jawed.

"Dance, Dragon!"

The warning came just in time and the reptile dodged the wind, only getting a few minor scrapes instead of death blows.

"What the hell did you do, girl?!"

"Just a new attack, did it surprise you?"

"Fuck, wench, cut the crap!"

"Such vulgar language from such a pretty mouth! Watch your tongue, snake!"

"I can talk however I please, Bi—"

He was abruptly cut off, however, by a crackling ball of turquoise miko power whizzing by his ear.

"I said," Kagome growled "watch your mouth. My son is here, I don't want him exposed to such language."

Blinking, the dragon said

"But you're not mated! How can you have a pup?"

"Adopted pup."

"Why?"

"He needed a mother and I happened to be there."

"But why would you do that?"

"I told you, I help any and all in need."

And at that, Kagome wasted no time in promptly running forward (she recently found that she had demonic speed as well) and pinning Kita to a conveniently placed tree with her claws.

Struggling with breathing, Kita choked out

"H…how?"

"I don't know. Do you give in?"

"N…nev…er…"

"Aho! Sesshomaru, what do the rules state?"

Appearing out of the trees, the Lord of the West answered icily.

"Whomever concedes or loses consciousness first is automatically the loser."

"Good. Will you be my witness?"

"This Sesshomaru accepts."

"Arigatou. Now, do you still refuse? Or will I have to knock you unconscious?"

Growling, the dragon snapped out in his native tongue

"_Fine, I concede. Now let me go!"_

"_Say it so that Sesshomaru can understand you."_

"_Why should I? You understand me."_

"_He can't verify the fight if he doesn't understand what we're saying."_

"Fine," the stubborn ryuu growled "I concede victory to the miko Kagome."

"Good. You got that, Sess?"

"Affirmative."

Kagome smirked as she picked up the boy and set him on his feet.

"Nice to meet you, slave."

oOoOoOoOo

Haha, sorry…that one was pretty much a filler too…the next one will have some substance though, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me!

(continued Reviewers)

-inuyasha1818

-marufan

-Fluffy4ever

-Elfie

-mysweetkat

-Natalie

-loserbean

-Megan Consoer

-Sesshomaru's Filly

-smilin.sister

-StarPrincess2020

-cindygirl

-articfire69

-animegoddess9484

-raspberrysorbet

-theLady0019

-lovelywitch

-Never-To-Be-Loved

-slmCandle

-CHAOS ANGEL

-midnight-darkness7

-Anna-Sama ;)

-Diamondprinces

-Gouka Tenshi

-LynGreenTea

-firessfrost

O.O OMG, THERE'S SO MANY OF YOU!!! I feel loved:bows down: Arigatou, Minna-san!!

Luff to all of you!!

oOInuGirlOo


	15. Flashbacks and Flattery

Hola mis amigos! This chapter should resolve a few things for ya! This will solve (or just further complicate, Mwahahaaaa) the mysteries of the dream, Kita, and anything else I can think of! XD Oh, yah….I'm stupid! I just re-read the first chapter and I realized that I had put that Kagome's dad died when she was 5….XP Oh well, it just says she looked 5, so we'll just say that she looked young for her age, ok? Sorry!

Disclaimer: Unless something mysteriously happens to Takahashi-sama, (insert evil glint in eye) I don't own them. TeeHee!

oOoOoFlashback to Kagome's dream in the clearingoOoOoOo

Running barefoot through the streets and alleys on her tender ten-year-old feet, the raven haired girl was running for her life, something she had quickly become accustomed to after a year on the streets. She was running to the empty warehouse she had her brother holed up in, it was only a matter of time before her pursuers found him and she had to get there before them. Skidding around a corner, she ducked under fallen beams and ran around places where the buildings had fallen into disrepair. Scampering into a tiny security duct, the cerulean-eyed girl found miniscule foot and hand holds and dragged herself upwards towards the floor she hid her brother on. She had picked that floor (the 182nd, to be precise) because there was no way to get to it, save the vent that she was currently ascending with alarming speed.

'Practice makes perfect,' thought the ten year old 'there's no way those apes will be able to catch up to me in here!'

Seeing the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, the child put on a burst of speed and reached the top in record time.

"Souta!"

"'Gome?"

"Come here, quick! And take anything you need and one or two things you want!"

The toddler spared no response as he ran off (with surprising balance and agility for his age) to do as his elder sister bid. He had learned long ago never, ever, question Kagome. It could mean the difference between life and death for the little boy. Snatching the diaper bag that she grabbed when she first ran away with her brother, Kagome stuffed her meager belongings into it. A few long shirts (that fit more like dresses on her), a couple pairs of pants, some underwear, and a pair of sandals were the necessities that she toted along with her, she also stuffed in a belt, baseball bat and piece of ribbon. Non-essential things, but they're still extremely useful. Then she gathers the things her brother brought to her. 2 shirt and pant outfits, a winter hat, a pair of mittens, some too-large boots, diapers, and a scarf. He then turned his big doe eyes on her, silently begging to bring along a few more things. She nodded, and her scrambled off to get his pacifier and stuffed teddy bear. Shoving them into the bag, she slung it over her shoulder, picked up her baby brother, and slid down the chute that she came up. When she was about halfway down the makeshift slide, she heard boots tramping around overhead, right where they had been mere minutes ago. A few seconds later, they came upon the bottom of the duct. Using the speed to her advantage, she grabbed the bag under one arm and the boy under the other and catapulted herself out of the tube and onto the top of a nearby low wall. Hitting the ground running, she took off like a shot and put some great distance between herself and her pursuers.

"'Gome?" Souta asked timidly.

"Hai, ototou?"

"Who were those people?"

"Bad men, Souta. Will you promise me to never be like them?"

"Hai! I don't wanna be bad! I'm a good boy!"

"Yes, you're a very good boy, Souta."

The young boy then glanced up at his sister's profile.

'Nee-chan's so strong…I wanna be like her when I grow up!'

The boy often wondered what happened to his Otou-san and Okaa-san, but he never voiced his curiosity. Once, when he asked Kagome about their parents, but she merely said that they weren't around anymore. He never asked again because that night, after his sister thought he was asleep, she cried. Totally silent, she wept well throughout the night and far into the morning. Hating to see her sad, Souta had never brought it up again. So together the two orphans ran into the night, their destination unknown, even to them.

oOoOoOoEnd Dream, Back to the PresentoOoOoOo

"Slave?!" The dragon almost chocked on the words "I am no one's _slave_!"

Growing Icy, Kagome said

"Then do you go back on your word?"

"I never said I'd be your….your…s….slave…."

"Sesshomaru?"

"The conversation went as follows: "You wanna bet?"

"I can take you!"

"Then we have a bet. The loser must be the winner's slave."

"What? No! I'm no one's servant!"

"So you're saying you'll lose to little 'ol me?"

"No! I will not lose to a wimpy little girl!"

"Then the challenge has been accepted. Now Fight!'"

"Thank you."

She then stared at the reptile, stabbing him mercilessly with the frigid knives that were her eyes.

He shivered, wishing her eyes' frozen intensity were directed elsewhere.

"A…alright, already! Now turn off the ice, will ya?"

Like snow melting on a warm spring day, Kagome smiled, effortlessly shifting from arctic and fearless to warm and kind.

"Thank you. Now, let us be on our way, we need to make haste!"

The formerly ignored white headed male stepped in

"Why such a rush?"

"Time is of the essence, there are lives at stake." She then smirked evilly "Do your best to keep up. Kita, come!"

"Huh?" Startled, the dragon didn't move, so the angel took matters into her own hands.

Jumping at least twelve feet in the air, the violet eyed female then spread her wings, swooped down, and grabbed hold of the ryuu by the back of his haori.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!!"**

Laughing outright, Sesshomaru put on speed to reach the castle before Kagome decided to do something even more drastic.

When the stoic demon _laughed_, something that he would never be caught dead doing previously, Kagome knew something was up.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?"

"What could possibly be wrong when I'm in your lovely presence, my sweet?"

The tenshi's eye twitched.

"LOVELY?? YOUR SWEET?! What the hell, Sesshomaru, there's obviously something wrong with this picture."

"Why on earth would there be anything wrong with complimenting this stunning vision before me?"

"STUNNING VISION? COMPLIMENTS?" The raven-haired beauty put her hand to the dog's forehead, checking his temperature. "You ARE Sesshomaru, right?"

"And who else might I be, my porcelain doll?"

"You are Sesshomaru, the great and terrible ruler of the Western Lands, widely known human-hater and merciless bastard with an icicle shoved up his ass! You. Hate. My. Guts. You DO NOT compliment me! You don't even talk to me, a lot of the time! Now, What. Is. Wrong?"

The Lord cocked his head.

"I don't hate humans and I most certainly don't hate you."

Smacking her forehead with the heel of her palm, Kagome grabbed hold of him by his ear and started dragging him along behind her.

"Suuuuure you don't….now just be a good doggie and follow me…"

Carrying both Kita (who by this point was laughing his ass off, muttering '…lovely…stunning…sweet…HaHAHAHAHAHHAaaaaa!!') and the seemingly lovesick Lord of the West, who was staring up at her face and letting out these sappy, contented little sighs every two minutes.

So as you can well imagine, our Kagome was fed up once she finally got to the Western citadel.

Gently landing, the angel approached the gatekeepers who immediately greeted her with shouts of 'Halt!' and 'Who goes there?'

Submerging her anger, Kagome replied with all the grace and dignity of Royalty.

"I am known as the Miko Kagome, I am here with your Lord. I suggest you let me pass."

Noting their race to be that of the Bear, Kagome silenced their feeble attempts at rejection with a few sharp words in their own language.

"_Let. Me. Pass."_

"_Of course, milady, right this way…"_

Dragging both demons by their ears, (The dragon's giggling had begun anew when the Inu leaned over and whispered 'Is she not the most magnificent, beauteous, kind…' going on and on and on and on….) The violet eyed girl strutted through the palace court yard as if she was born there. When they had arrived at the front door, the girl dropped both males, ending the dog's praise and the dragon's chuckling. ( '…intelligent, luminous, caring, OOF!' )

Smirking, the winged female announced:

"We have arrived."

oOoOoOoOo

Semi-Cliffy…and I put in another twist, yay me! TeeHee! And yes, there IS something wrong with Sess, he didn't just randomly decide to like her. As always, Love to my reviewers and 'I-hope-you-fall-off-a-tall-cliff's to my…non-reviewers. XD

And I lied, I didn't resolve Kita's mystery yet, sorry! But hey, I have to do something to get you guys to keep reading!

oOInuGirlOo


	16. Melodies and Muffins

This time I'm getting more into some sess/kag fluff with a whole lot of humor. And yes, he's still under the spell. I promise I'll clear some things up about Kita next chapter. Maybe. But I still have the mystery of Sess's Sweet-talking for you to nibble on! TeeHee!

Oh, Yeah! And a great big thank you to haraf who was awesome enough to review, but didn't give me an e-mail address to send my thank you to, so I'm putting it here. Thanks! n.n

Also: I'm putting a song in this chapter, just for the heck of it. It's 'The Red Summer Star' or 'Natsuhiboshi' from Naruto, and I don't own that either….…Yet. –wink- I'm going to put the Japanese words in the text and then I'll put the English translation at the bottom. And the url to the Youtube page it's on, incase you're interested. It's really a pretty song. n.n

Disclaimer: -Lawyers crowd around me screaming 'Say it!!' and 'You don't own it!!' I put my hands over my ears- ( - ) "Hear no evil, hear no evil!!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

With an acidic glance to the door keepers, the massive entrance was opened for the Tenshi's passing. Glaring down at the two idiots at her feet, she barked out her commands.

"Sesshomaru! Go change, tend to Rin and Jakken and meet me back here!"

Seeing his hesitation to follow her demands, she got him moving with a sharp kick to the rear.

'Now for Thing 2…'

"Kita! Get a change of clothes from Sesshomaru, and for kami's sake, take a damn bath!"

"B…bath?!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome once again scooped the dragon up into the air.

"**HOLY—"**

Not in the mood for his screeching, the winged spitfire promptly dropped him into the steaming waters of the men's ofuro.

After hearing a satisfactory 'SPLOOSH!', Kagome herself headed off to partake in the warm water.

Shedding her silken robe, the girl too slipped into the water. Sighing as the scalding water caressed her skin, the tenshi slipped soundlessly under the water.

::Kagome::

'Why is it that you always talk to me when I'm trying to bathe?'

::Because it's when you're most relaxed, but I have something important to tell you!::

'What? Am I a Princess, or something?'

::Wow, Kagome, you're--::

"My Sweeeeeeeeet!"

'What the?'

Confused eyes swung to the entrance of the onsen. When her eyes landed upon the intruder they nearly popped out if their sockets.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! Hentaiiiiiiii!!!"

The violet eyed angel then started pelting things at the silver haired **man** that was currently stripping in the **women's** bath.

"Owww! What –ouch- is this –OWW!- for?"

Kagome balked at his for lack of a more appropriate word stupidity.

"You're in the **_WOMEN'S BATH_**, you ecchi Inu!!"

Wincing at her shrieks, the dog looked at her with the eyes of a puppy that had just been kicked by its master.

"But this is where _you_ are…"

Seeing his expression and demeanor, Kagome calmed.

"Yes, but that's because I'm a girl, Sess."

The Lord blinked twice, understanding setting in. Glancing downwards, the golden eyed man flushed a violent cherry red as he took in Kagome's current state of dress…or lack thereof.

Giggling, the Angel glided towards him in the water and pulled him in, seeing as all he had on were his hakamas anyway.

"I swear I'll get you back to normal, Sess." She whispered into his elegantly pointed ear "But until then I'm going to have my fun with you."

Laughing at his expression which was halfway between hopeful and confused the violet eyed girl swam around the dazed male until she was sitting on a ledge directly behind him. Pulling him backwards towards her, she started to sing.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita,_

_Naite hanashita,_

_Akai me yo._

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru._

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru._

With the last notes hovering poignantly in the air, the angel's voice wavered and broke, leaving only the water lapping at their bodies and the combing of Kagome's fingers through the Western Lord's gossamer mane of hair.

Closing her eyes, the girl reveled in the rare moments of companionable silence she had with her Lord and hated killing the moment, but she would not allow for more to be harmed for her indulgences. No way no how.

"Sess? We have to get going now, we…Sess, are you crying?"

Concern coloring her tone, Kagome bent to look into the enigmatic man's eyes.

All he left her with before he went to get ready to leave were words that shocked her to her very bones.

"That really does describe you, doesn't it?"

'How…How on earth could he know that?'

Shaking her head, she recalled her reason for the rush.

'Right, Kuro's in trouble!'

Using her demonic speed she dried off, dressed, having had her Kimono speed cleaned by Sesshomaru's maids and grabbed a muffin from Sesshomaru's kitchen in record time.

Popping the plump pastry in her mouth, Kagome entered Sesshomaru's room, intent on making sure that he was ready.

'Mmm, Chocolate Chip…GACK!'

Nearly chocking on her muffin, Kagome pounded on her chest trying to dislodge the food stuck there.

Inadvertently, the girl had walked in on Sesshomaru changing.

Smirking, the male addressed her with haughty indifference.

"Don't you knock?"

"I –cough- You –cough- Clothes –cough-"

Snickering, the demon decided to tease the chocking woman.

"Like what you saw?"

Kagome's eyes bulged and her formerly slightly pale face turned a strange shade of blue. Waving her hands frantically, she tried to spit out her words…literally!

"Mumphhh!!"

"What was that? You want to see more? Well, only for you…"

Slowly peeling off his haori and hakamas Sesshomaru was sure that if the girl turned any other color she'd pass out.

Slapping her hands over her eyes, Kagome who was now a bright purple color tried to make a run for the door.

'See no evil, see no evil, see no evil…'

-BANG-

…Only one problem. Because she was covering her eyes, she couldn't see where she was going and ran into the door instead of out of it.

Hearing a thump, Kagome turned and slowly peeked out from between her hands. The sight she was met with, however, would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Sesshomaru now fully clothed was rolling around on the floor, tears pouring down his face, laughing so hard the room shook and Kagome was standing there choking on a muffin.

That, my friends, was truly a Kodak moment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:

Summer Star, why are you red?

Last night I had a sad dream.

Crying as I talked,

Oh, red eyes.

Summer Star, why are you lost?

You are searching for we who disappeared.

That is why I have sad dreams.

;; It makes me sad… Anyway, here's the url-- feel free to check it out! n.n

AND AFTER TODAY, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED UNTIL probably THE 15TH AT THE EARLIEST! I'm going to Florida for my Grandmother's Birthday, so if I don't reply to your review right away, don't freak! I will reply to them all when I get back. And if for some reason my plane crashes and I never come back, I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol, no, I'm not a bit paranoid about planes, what made you think that? Love

Inu

PS- Remember to review! n.n


	17. Reunions and Repairing

Hiya, eyerybody! I'm baaaack! I just wanted to update ARP before I did this one, so sorry it's taken a while. n.n;; This chapter will explain Kita and Kuro, even though you haven't met him yet. TeeHee. n.n

Disclaimer: All I own are Kita, Kuro and my puppy! –hugs puppy- Mine! You thieving lawyers can't have him! xP

oOoOoOoOo

Running through the grassy underbrush at inhuman speeds, the demonic (plus one angel) trio sped through the forest. The winged girl was leading seeing as she was the only one that knew where they were going. Shooting out into a empty clearing, the girl quickly stopped and raised her delicate nose to scent the air. Catching the fading smell, the girl took off towards it, flanked by her two male companions.

"_Sei."_ Kagome twittered.

"_Hai, Kagome-sama?" _came answering chirps from deeper in the foliage.

"_Can you go ahead of me to the wounded dragon, assess the damage, and report back to me, please?"_

"_Hai! I'll go right now!"_

"_Arigatou!"_

Turning her attention back to the path, the raven haired girl decided to quickly brief her companions on the situation.

"Sesshomaru, Kita, listen up. We're going to save Kuro, Kita's brother. He was wounded worse than Kita by that stupid bear and I need to tend to him before sunset or his life will be forfeit. Kita, depending on how trusting your aniki is, you'll probably have to talk him into letting me see to him. If he dosen't cooperate, Sesshomaru, your job is to hold him down and immoblie while I am treating him. Are we clear?"

Two resounding "Hai."s then echoed throughout the forest, soon followed by an insane tweeting.

"_Mistress! His condition has worsened!"_

"_Alright. Almost there."_

She then turned to her followers and yelled:

"Hurry! Things are worse than I thought!"

Running even faster, the three finally arrived in the secluded clearing that housed the wounded youkai.

Hazy orange eyes swung to the edge of the clearing upon the intrusion, firely locks swinging wildly. Breathing raggedly, the red-headed boy snarled, no longer coherent enough to make sentences.

"_Get…out!"_

Dark blue eyes widened in shock and horror.

"_Onii-san! You must allow the miko to aid you!"_

"_Ki…ta?"_

"_Hai! The miko will help you! She will make you well! Onegai!"_

"_No…can't…mikos…kill."_

"_Not this one, Kuro! You'll die if she doesn't help you!"_

"_So…be…it."_

Kita roared in frustration and pain for his fallen brother.

"_Kuro! If you won't take the help willingly, I'll make you! I will not let my brother die!"_

"_Ki…ta…don't…bother… I'm…already…half…dead."_

"_Kuro!!"_

Purple eyes hardening, Kagome pushed gently past Kita, entering the clearing.

"_Enough. I will aid the Dragon Kuro whether he wishes it or not."_

She turned sad eyes upon the inu.

"Sesshomaru, Hold his arms, please."

She then glanced at the green haired boy.

"Kita…hold his legs down, please."

Securing the struggling youkai to the grassy ground, the tenshi approached cautiously.

Stopping for a moment just out of the wounded man's reach, Kagome closed her eyes and muttered a phrase in a strange language that none of them understood. When she opened her eyes again, instead of the habitual violet, they had turned to a shocking pink color. Her eyes had become cat-like, her pupils narrowing into grey slits. Kuro flinched back from the strange intensity of her eyes. It did him no good, however when a silky voice sounded in his head.

"_Kuro."_

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_Someone who's trying very hard to help you."_

"_Why? Why do you care?_

"_Because someone who loves you very much will be inconsolable if you die."_

"_Kita wil live."_

"_But he will not be happy. You are his twin, shouldn't you know how he might feel?"_

"…"

"_Kuro, allow the miko's aid.She will not harm you. She is not like the others, like the ones that did this to you. I swear."_

"…"

"_Kuro."_

"_Very well, I will let the Miko Kagome help me. No other miko, however, will lay a finger on me."_

"_Arigatou, my little one."_

"_Sayonara, Okaa-sama…"_

Snapping out of their trance, the miko and ryuu looked at each other. The male nodded, signaling the tenshi to approach. The obsidian haired girl gestured to her companions to let the pressure up on his arms and legs and allow him freedom of movement. The ryuu laid on the grass calmly. Kagome then quickly trotted to his side.

"Kuro-san, I will have to heal the largest portion of your wounds with my miko powers, is that alright?"

"Hai."

"And the other portion of your wounds will be healed with my…unique mehods. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai."

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou."

Bending over her newest charge, the girl closed her eyes and concentrated, red sparks of light flickering about her hands. The small red flames grew in size until they engulfed her small hands in fire. Lightly touching her flaming hands to Kuro's heaving chest, the flames spread from her fingertips, casting burning paths across his skin. Kita grew alarmed at the seeming incineration of his twin, but Kuro just raised a flaming arm calmly.

"There is no pain, Kita. Calm yourself."

Kita calmed and Kagome went back to healing the elder dragon. His whole body encase in flame, the flames suddenly lightened and bleached to an pale blue, and then hardened into ice, bone-chilling in its temperature. The tenshi then started trembling as though she was the one incased in frozen water. Sesshomaru rose and walked swiftly to his charge's side, putting his hand on her petite shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"H…hai…"

"You're stuttering."

"Don't…p…point…out the…obvious, baka."

"Is he almost healed?"

"M…mostly. I'm just…getting…rid of the…infection."

Closing his golden orbs, the Lord of the West then poured some of his demon youki into the tenshi, supplementing her powers temporarily. Using the power burst to her advantage, the girl quickly melted the foot-thick ice and gently prodded Kuro into wakefulness. Smiling soflty, Kagome whispered:

"Oyasuminasai."

Before collapsing back into her partner's waiting arms.

oOoOoOoOo

Whew…I'm up at my Grandma's for easter and don't have internet, so that's when I finished writing this, bt it'll probably be a bit till it's posted…sorry! n.n;;

Oh, yeah, and before I forget, Love, Thanks, Glomps and Cookies to Mori-chan who just gave me possibly the awesomest Fanart of the century. (The link is in my profile for you to look at whenever.) I love you, girl.

Much Love,

Inu


	18. Kisses and Kuromikos

Hah! Finally, the long awaited 'WTF is wrong with Sesshy?!?' Chapter! n.n Okay, I have a question for all of my loverly dedicated readers:

"_Should Kita be a Love interest for Kagome or just a good friend?"_

Him being a suitor could add another plot twist and some interseting situations where Sesshy could show his love…or not! I couldn't decide so I thought to ask you beautiful peoples! n.n Let me know! I want your opinions! Thanksss!

Disclaimer: Execpt for the shrine I have in my room, I own nothing…boy I hate you lawyers. D:

oOoOoOo

Feeling a tug on the very edge of her conciousness, the tenshi searched out with her mind to find out who was disturbing her rest. Finding that the source of her unrest came from within her mind, the girl settled herself into a deeper sleep to talk to her annoyance.

'Midoriko!'

_Hai?_

'What's your pleasure?'

_Huh?_

'What do you want?'

_Oh, sorry, I need to talk to you._

'Well, that's kinda obvious if you sought me out here.'

_Kagome._ The angel spoke with traces of irritation at the girl's attitude.

'I know, I know. I'm tired, okay? Let's get this over with.'

_Alright, first off, there are a few things you need to know about the circumstances revolving around your parent's death._

'My parents?'

A deep, unfathomable tremor of grief temproarily darkened the brunette's violet orbs to a teary sapphire. She then took a deep breath and continued.

'My father was murdered with a knife through his back and my mother went insane and commited suicide, that's all I know.'

_If you can stand to hear it, I can tell you everything that led up to and took place during that horribly gruesome killing._

'I need to know.'

_Very well._

Closing her own chocolate brown eyes, the miko of the past sat down cross-legged on the floor of the dreamscape, a grassy green field with the Goshinboku in it, ironically enough.

_Firstly, you need to know that your father was involved in some…rather shady dealings with the Yakuza. Now, before you deny it, he wasn't there for his health, his company fell under and he had not the courage to tell his wife that he was unemployed and they could no longer live in luxury. He was transporting an illegal store of opium from China to Hokkaido where the Yakuza's head quarters is. Opium is, in case you didn't know, the dried, condensed juice of a poppy that has a narcotic effect and is poisonous in large doses._ _Your father, Gin Higurashi, was not a greedy or selfish man, but the profit and forbidden appeal of the opium won out. He stole a shipment of opium from the Yakuza and tried to sell it himself, but being a novice in illegal dealings, was soon out smarted by a seasoned con artist. His mistake was soon known throughout the mob and the police force as well. Gin was on the run from the underground as well as the law, and their tenacity outlasted his. At the very end, merely a day before his death, he told his wife what had happened and all she said was "Liar". Gin, heartbroken at his wife's spurn and half crazed with the stress of being a hunted man, he went to the head of the Yakuza, Kaijinbou Omura, and begged forgiveness. _

Pausing for breath, the spiritual priestess glanced at her audience. Kagome's face was stony calm and that scared Midoriko, for Kagome is never stoic, it just didn't suit her. Restarting her tale reluctantly, the elder miko was well aware of the younger's constant stare.

_The bandit, however, was not too keen on symapthy and your father wasn't exactaly in his best graces. Seeing his boss's expression and knowing that suffering was immenent, Gin rushed home to his beloved wife for his final hours. He entered the home after you and your younger brother were asleep and explained the situation to his wife and asked if he could stay in his home for one final night. Agreeing, the woman, Ayako Higurashi, ascended the stairs to her bedroom and left her husband to his fate. Laying his weary head down on the kitchen table where he had sat with his loving wife merely days before in perfect happiness, Gin slept peacefully for the last time. _

Kagome's pale cheeks were wet with tears and body shaking sobs wracked her tense frame as she recalled what happened next.

_Upon waking in the morning, Gin found his assassin hovering over him, preparing to strike. Gazing up at the masked man that was to send him to his fate, Gin spoke his final words._

"_Your buisness is only with me, correct? You will leave the rest of my family unharmed?"_

"_That is correct."_

"_Thank you."_

_Then upon seeing his wife enter the kitchen, he uttered a few words to her before the killer's knife found perchase in his back. _

"_I love you, Kagome, Souta…Ayako."_

_The woman then realized how very much she loved her husband and went mad with grief over his parting and after you had fled with your sibling, pierced her heart with the same knife that had stolen the life of her lover._

Crying out in anguish, the miko broke through the haze of dreams and into the waking world. In a moment, her current guard was by her side.

"Daijyoubu, Kagome-sama?"

"H…hai, Kuro, arigatou."

Looking at her with concern, the elder dragon stepped back from the bed and allowed the female to swing her legs over the side, propelling her into an upright position.

"I'm fine, Kuro, really." Said the obsidian locked girl who was currently smiling at Kuro reassuringly. She then hissed:

"_I would like to speak with you later, at your convinience."_

"_Certainly, Kagome-sama."_

"_No –sama! Kagome is just fine."_

"_Hai, Kagome-sa…Kagome."_

Winking, the brunette then shooed him out of her room so she could dress. Donning a simple crimson yukata with horizontal black stripes, the angel slipped downstaris to breakfast.

Upon entering the room, the female found two of her male companions already seated. Plopping herself down to the right of the Lord (and across from Kita,) Kagome started her meal. Between bites of food, the woman told the boys her agenda for the day.

"I think I've found the witch that's cursing Sesshomaru, we should—"

"Let's go kill the bitch! C'mon, Kagome!"

Glaring at the interruption, Kagome decided to annoy the annoyance.

"Kagome?"

The dragon cocked his head in confusion. "Yeah, Kagome…"

"Isn't there something missing?"

"Huh?"

Figuring out her plan, Kuro stepped in to help his sibling.

"Would you like some more tea, Kagome-**sama**?"

Allowing a smirk to grace her full lips, the tenshi stared at the younger twin expectantly as she answered the elder.

"Hai, arigatou, Kuro."

Still not getting it, Kita bit out:

"What the fu—"

Before his mouth was quickly covered by the girl who smiled sweetly and turned her attention to the doorway of the massive dining room.

"Good moring, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai…-yawn-…arigatou, mama."

All eyes then turned to the drowsy child that had just entered the room.Bringing his green orbs up to the dark eyes of the dragon, the two spoke in unison,

"Who's the old guy?"

"Who's the brat?"

A resounding cry of "What did you just say?!" then errupted throughout the hall. By the time Kagome and Kuro could interene, Shippou was yanking fistfuls of green hair out of the yelping dragon and the fox was getting his tail pulled on like a tug-o-war rope. Bonking his brother over the head with a chair, Kuro dragged his otouto's limp, semi-unconcious body over to one side of the room, Kagome wrestling her son over to the other.

Sighing, Kagome muttered "Okay, now that that's over…" but when she turned back around to finish her thought before, they were all gone!

"Those jerks." She huffed. She then set off towards Shippou's room to tell him what was going on.

Acending the last few steps of the great spiral staircase, Kagome found an extremely handomse inu's face mere inches from her own. Letting out a high-pitched 'Eeep!' the girl stepped backwards to regain her space. It was all in vain, however, when the dog followed her right back into a wall. Making herself look small and vulnerable, the angel peered up at her captor (for he had his arms on either side of her head, caging her in,) with doe eyes, begging to be released. Shaking his head back and forth slowly, the man bent his pale face down so it rested in the crook of her neck. Drinking in her pure, intoxicating scent greedily, the Lord pressed his lips softly against the skin of her neck, burning a path of kisses up to her cheek where he nuzzled his face against her. The man then raised his molten gold eyes to her cloudy purple orbs and said:

"You are mine."

Before gently releasing her and striding off. Kagome then went the few steps to her room and shut the door, and collapsed on her bed, preivious mission forgotten.

Running swiftly through the forest with Kita and Kuro at her heels, Kagome was off to kick some kuromiko butt. Or, Kita and Kuro were going to be doing the kicking and she would asses their skills. Leaping the last 20 feet, the tenshi landed in a clearing directly in front of an old shrine, nearly falling apart at the seams. Narrowing her eyes at the cloud of evil jyaki coming from the dilapidated structure, the tenshi called out.

"Tsubaki! Show yourself!"

Then a woman emerged slowly from the ancient doorway, a face as pale as freshly fallen snow, a heart as dark as coal. Long, obsidian hair flowed about her white-clad body, ironic as she was a kuromiko. Drawing upon her inner regal qualities, the miko's vioce rang out again.

"Tsubaki! You dare to curse my comrade and think you will escape unscathed? For that you will die."

"Hah," the evil woman mocked, "You could do no more harm that a flea, you pathetic little maggot!"

The younger priestess merely stared coldly back and nodded at Kuro to begin the attack.

The twins stepped forward and unsheathed their twin katanas. Each dragon had two swords strapped diagonally across their back which they pulled out gently with the 'shing' of the blade on the sheath. Moving to stand side by side, the two charged at their enemy, Kuro with more deadly grace and Kita with more reckless abandon. Swinging wildly, the younger put her off guard while the elder swooped in to strike. The witch was too cunning, however, to fall for such an obvious trick and sent her attackers soaring through the air. Deciding to cut to the chase, the two brothers crossed their swords in an 'X' across their chests and closed their eyes. Their auras both flared brilliantly, Kuro's a misty blue and Kita's a vibrant red. Manipulating their auras into a physical form, the elder's turned to ice, the younger's to fire. The elements then started to take on dragon-like characteristics (claws, fangs,) and swirl about their respective wielder. Both their eyes then snapped open, (the spectators would note that they had changed color, Kita's were orange, Kuro's were silver.) and their dragons stopped twirling about the fighters and circled around each other, creating a rope of ice and fire. When they were fully entwined, The two heads turned towards the kuromiko (who by this point was looking extremely frightened) and opened their mighty jaws.

Kita called out "Hien!" as Kuro shouted "Soshi!" and then there was an explosion of light and sound. Massive cracking noises came from the dragons' throats where respective jets and spears of fire and ice were welling up. Tsubaki was first punctured with ice arrows like a pin cushion and then incinerated with jet upon jet of fire. With the last of her energy, the woman sent a snake to the angel in hopes of her death, but Kagome merely batted it back towards her as though it was a fly. Feeling her own snake's fangs sink into her flesh and feeling its venom enter her bloodstream, the nearly irrecognizable miko passed from the world of the living.

oOoOoOoOo

Hah! Satisfied, peoples? n.n Sesshy's reaction to she spell will be in the next chapter, out sometime in the future. n.n;;

Don'tcha love how I put Sess being all smexy? You know you love me. ;D

Thanks and remember to review! n.n

.inu.


	19. Musing and Malignant spirits

Oh gracious, let me start out by saying how terribly sorry I am for making you beautiful people wait this long for a chapter. I never intended for it to go this long, but there were some circumstances beyond my control. Firstly, I am a student and as pathetic as it sounds, it was the end of the year and the finals were ganging up on me. So I put it off for a bit because of that, but then my computer got infected by an icky virus that completely destroyed everything on the harddrive. Everything. All of my fanfics included. So we shipped my computer off to a friend of my dad's in CA and after many tries, he got it functioning again. He also managed to get most of my data back, (the majority of the fanfics) but they were all on unlabled floppy discs. There were around twenty of them to load onto my laptop. I just recently finished that, and now I'm here to beg forgiveness for not updating in so long. –bows head in shame- This chapter is, however, extra-specially long to make up for it. n.n Once again, so sorry!

Just so don't get confused in this chapter:

"_This is a flashback to what someone said."_

"This is regular talking."

'This is thinking.'

_This is Sess' demon talking._

'_This is Kagome talking (at one point).'_

They are pretty subtle differences, so this is so you don't get confused during reading. n.n

Disclaimer: I might own it in a parallel universe…

oOoOoOo

Golden eyes stared unblinking at the ebony drapes of the monsterous canopy bed, the stoic pools not reflecting any of the fierce inner turmoil that was going on inside the fridgid lord.

oOo(flashback)oOo

The first thing hazy amber eyes saw upon awakening were concerned violet irises and wavy hair the color of a raven's wing.

"What has happened to this Sesshomaru, wench?"

The female's eyes narrowed as she quickly became annoyed. Raising her clenched fist, she promptly smacked the arrogant pup over the head with it.

"Ugh! Bitch!" the man snarled out his pain to the perpotrator of the crime.

"Kami! What is it with you males and your refusal to use my name? Just idiocy?" she smirked.

Growling, the dog prince bestowed a scathing look to his charge who was currently treading on thin ice. The girl then raised her hands in a placating gesture and backed off. Adopting a serious expression, Kagome began her explination.

"The kuromiko Tsubaki, a human miko who made a deal with demons, not unlike Naraku did in the past, decided to curse you." At a nod from the inu, the tenshi continued. "Supposedly, this was a fearsome curse that made the victim act on his or her strongest hidden feelings. Often, this brought about bloody love affairs so this curse has come to be feared and little is known about it. Few know how to cast it, even fewer to cure it." Kita and Kuro exchanged glances.

'So does this mean that the Lord of the West loves—'

"Continue. I wish to know of my behavior through the duration of this…spell." His monotone voice cut off the rest of the twins' thoughts.

A pale pink blush stole over the onyx-haired girl's cheeks and she looked away from the dog as she spoke.

"You –ahem- seemed rather…enthralled with me."

The snow-haired man's eyebrow rose in a gesture of confusion.

"Enthralled?"

Deciding to step in and save the girl further embarassment, Kuro strode over to where the Lord was seated and leaned down to speak into his tipped ear.

_Whisper, whisper_

The previously cocked eyebrow then rose into the fringe of his snowy bangs as the muttering continued.

Kagome, (while promptly turning ten shades of red) coughed loudly, disrupting the conversation. Seeing the demons stop discussing the cursed man's wayward behavior, she glared at Kuro (who immediately shut up, fearing his mistress' wrath) and Sesshomaru in turn, taking time to attempt to decipher the expression in those honey pools.

Eyes are windows to the soul? Hell yeah.

Annoyance, confusion, and… another emotion that flashed by too quickly to name. Molten golden orbs took in the girl's disheveled apperance, it was obvious who had carried him to this picturesque little clearing. Emerald waves of grass swayed in the light breeze, the creaking coffee-colored boughs of the surrounding trees mixing with the wind and making a subtle yet beautiful melody for those that stopped to appriciate it. Sesshomaru thought back on what he had learned. So he had been 'head-over-heels in love with' his charge, huh. Shaking his thick mane of white gossamer strands, he decided to ponder the implications at a more oppurtune moment.

"Girl." His deep baritone voice rang out in the silent clearing. Said girl merely ignored the Lord, however, further inciting his anger. Sesshomaru decided to give in, just a bit, and rolled his eyes.

"Kagome."

Smiling brilliantly, the raven haired female gave him her full attention.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Would you be so kind," he said sarcastically with amusement twinkling deep inside his liquid amber eyes, "as to transport this Sesshomaru back to the citadel, _Lady _Kagome?"

The tenshi grit her teeth together in frustration. She turned ever so slowly and nearly growled out her reply to the arrogant snob on the forest floor.

"I decline, My _liege_. If you have enough strength to make snide remarks, then you most certainly have enough strength to drag your own stinking carcass home." She then smiled, not sweetly, but frighteningly. "I do hope you make it back in time for dinner, Sesshomaru-sama." She then turned on her heel and strode off, leaving the males behind.

"Come, Kita, Kuro!"

Wincing, they quickly obeyed so as not to incite her wrath.

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

oOo(end flashback)oOo

The moonbeam haired man frowned, aside from the fact that his own charge left him out in the woods, (and he missed dinner, too!) he was mulling over the aftermath of that blasted curse.

"_This was a fearsome curse that made the victim act on his or her strongest hidden feelings."_

That was what the angel had said. _Strongest hidden feelings_. And what had that fool lizard say he was doing while cursed?

"_While you were cursed, Lord Sesshomaru, you were courting Lady Kagome. You showered praise upon her such as 'lovely', 'my sweet', 'stunning vision', and other such…endearing phrases. I believe you walked in on her bathing as well."_

Boy, Sesshomaru's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets upon mention of that. He made a mental note to ask his ward about that later. If he was acting enamoured with the girl, then according to what she had told him…

The demon then scoffed at the ridiculous turn his thoughts had taken. 'This Sesshomaru could never fall in love with a mere human!'

_Oh, but she's no human anymore!_

A taunting, laughing tenor voice rang out in the chambers. The Lord of the West sat bolt upright in bed, eyes scanning his surrounding. His ears and nose twitched, searching for any intruder.

"Who is it?" The man asked cautiously, noting that he had not spoken aloud previously.

_Haha! You really must be losing your edge not to recognize me! Don't bother looking, I am nowhere you will ever see me!_

The dog growled and the voice roared with laughter.

_Come now!_ It purred, its voice like velvet. _Surely you remember the last time you set me free? On the day of your dear mother's funeral!_

"You!" Sesshomaru clenched his fists in anger, dark red blood dripping from crescent shaped cuts. "I sealed you away!"

_Did you really think that would stop me for long? I __**am**__ you, after all. I am just as clever as you are, I just use it in… more productive ways!_ The sinister voice cackled cruelly.

Through the haze of hate and bloodlust his inner demon had brought about, the pale man noticed a farmiliar presence speeding towards his current location.

'_Stop torturing him! Leave him alone!'_

_I'm afraid it's too fun to stop, Kagome-chan._

Ignoring the other demon, the tenshi's thoughts turned to her Lord.

'_I'm coming, Sesshomaru.'_

Feeling his head grow fuzzy, Kagome's message was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

"A…arigatou, Kagome."

oOo

Bursting into the cavernous room and skidding to a halt on the shiny wood flooring, Kagome glared at the demon that had now overcome Sesshomaru and had taken control of his body. Her eyes turned electric blue as she saw the malevolent being cracking its knuckles in preparation for blood to be spilled. The angel sneered at the monster that was warping Sesshomaru's body to match his personality. Coarse ash grey strands fell to the floor and black robes with blood-red lotuses hung loosly of stooping shoulders, a mockery of past glory. Hellish onyx pools gazed back at her, inturrupted only by a slit of crimson.

Obsidian claws adorned his hands while dark brown stripes graced his slim wrists. Mahogany stripes as lay upon his pale cheeks. Sesshomaru's indigo crescent moon had turned into a tongue of the scorching flames of hell. As he leaned forward into a crouch, he in turn inspected his opponent.

Her long raven locks were pulled up into a high ponytail, leaving her hair to hang near her waist. She was clothed in a slayer costume simmilar to Sango's, only this one was much more decorative, and being as such, had quite a few more hidden weapons. She had the standard ones, ( pop-up blade on the forearm, poison pills and medicine under the shoulder pads, etc.) and a katana from Toutousai himself, ( it had taken him half a year and three baby teeth to make.) but the Tenshi also had a dagger behing her stomach plate (which was extra strong for more protection) and poison-drenched needles in the soles of her boots. She carried lengths of rope behind her shin guards and she, unlike Sango, had a backplate. Her armour was all shades of blue made from ice dragon's scales. Now, all the hidden weapons and protection were a bit overkill with her new abilities, but it had been a birthday present from Sango and Miroku (along with some ofudas) when she was still human.

Getting fed up with just standing still, the spiteful demon unged headfirst at the girl, clearly beliving the saying 'A good offense is the best defense.' She bent slightly to the left and her attacker went hurtling into the wall behind her. Turning to face him, she said "He who stands like a pillar dies in batte. He who bends like a reed is triumphant. I suppose 'charges like a bull' would work as well."

Snarling, he catapulted himself out of the crater and swiped at her again. This time she stepped to the right to escape injury. When he yet again staggered out of his self-produced hole, she let stinking, black, tar-like poison drip from his fingertips. The then swung at her again, releasing a flurry of blows in near desperation. It was all in vain, however, for she pounced like a cat, struck like a heron and bobbed and wove with the grace of a weasel. Never exerting any more energy than was nessecary, she was slow to tire and remained agile and sure-footed. She soon grew bored, however, reached out with her right hand and held two razor sharp claws a hair's width from his neck, lightly grazing it ans sending a thin line of blood down his sickly pale skin.

"Your name, Beast?"

The creature sneered at the woman's voice. "I have been called Enma, _M'lady_."

"Enma? How quaint."

"Nani?!"

"Enma," Kagome boomed out in a commanding voice. "I command thee to return from whence thy came. Bother thine host again and thou shalt feel my terrible wrath. Now Begone!"

The malicious thing then started to quake.

"How…How dare you! You witch!" he spluttered.

The female merely smirked as the evil jyaki slowly faded away and all the grey faded from the Lord's pristine white visage.

"My Lord?" Kagome asked as his amber eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome? What—'

"Shh, sleep now. I did just beat the tar out of you, y'know." She giggled at his highly confused expression. "I'll tell you later."

The then half dragged, half carried him over to his bed that had miraculously remained undamaged throughout the scuffle.

"Sleep." She repeated.

The lord, overwhelmed with weariness, complied and settled into a relaxful, dozing slumber.

oOoOoOo

Sigh, I hated tainting the lotus like that, but I figured the irony would be nice. Blood-red Sacred water lilys? I liked it. n.n

I'm pretty sure this chapter is extra-long for you people, sorry if it's not…I just wanted to stop it there. There's something else that needs to be done now. TeeHee. n.n

Remember, Sess has no memory of being all smexy to Kagome. He will be informed sometime soon, however. (:

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, and I will try my best not to let it happen again!

Thanks! (And remember to review! n.n )

.inu.


	20. Resolutions and Relevations

Hah, I wasted no time in getting this chapter out! (: Sess will probably be reminded of his smexy episode in this chapter, and lo and behold, **plot twists**! Yippeeee! –smirks in glee- I love those things! And maybe if I'm feeling especially wicked I'll make it a cliffy! Hmmm, we haven't had one in a while, eh? So many possibilities, so little time. Holy fanfiction, Batman, Loveless has _20 chapters_! Maybe I'm just odd, but I consider 20 a milestone…hmmm…anyway, a rough estimation at this point is that Loveless will be around 30 chapters and then have a sequel, _Beloved_. I'm not sure on the plot of anything about Beloved yet, except for some vauge outlines, it really all depends on how I finish Loveless first. –shrugs-

Disclaimer: -stares at giant index cards lawyers have me reading from and says in a monotone voice- I do not own InuYasha, it is Takahashi-sensei's and I in no part take credit for it. –tear-

oOoOoOo

Cracking his golden eyes open slowly, the dog prince came upon a fuzzy realization.

There was a warm, female body pressed up against him in his bed.

'What the—'

Jerking upright, he turned to stare at the feminine intruder. Irritated golden eyes swept over the curves of his charge, his thoughts taking an unpleasant turn. Apparently she moved when she slept, for he doubted she had intended to sleep snuggled up against his side. Also her thin, nearly transluscent sleeping yukata had bunched up about her milky thighs, showing off her long, shapely legs, and the neckline was a bit…_revealing_, to say the least. Flushing almost imperceptibly, the Lord rose and attempted to shrug off the primal need that rose within him seeing her there so helpless and…_exposed_.

Heading to to baths, the dog stripped silently, slowly revealing his pale, muscular chest and torso. Once all the restricting fabric was off his person, he submerged himself in the warm water, opting to soak. His molten irises watched his moonbeam hair spread on top of the water like snow colored snakes. He let his mind wander and was soon confronted with his reaction to seeing his charge all nestled up in his bed. It felt _right_. Almost as though he wanted her there, by his side. Frowning, the man wondered what such feelings entailed.

He surely did not love her, but what were his intensions for her? She would never stand for being a concubine or rutting mate, she was far too cunning and firey. Nor would she be a geisha who was a mere source of amusement to dally with on whim. No, she needed –deserved- a place of respect, of dignity and grace befitting her personality. The status of his mate. But that was preposterous! He did not, could not, would not love her! 'Love' is an emotion for fools who are weak. He was strong, thus, he could not love. Or at least, that was what was drilled into him since childhood. But these newfound feelings for her went beyond 'intrigue' or even 'fascination'. These went more into the realm of 'obsession'.

He growled deep in his chest in pure frustration. This was going far too far. He would simply regain his cold, impassive exterior around her and everything would go back to normal. He would send her off to the other lands on 'missions' if he must. He would **not** let these emotions get the better of him. This one puny little girl would **not** rule his existance. And he most certainly did **not** love her!

oOo

Hazy violet eyes scrunched together at the blinding rays of sunshine that were currently streaming right into her eyes. She sat up with a yawn and stretched in a startlingly feline movement. Donning a flowy white sundress with cute cap sleeves, a modest plunge neckline (surrounded by lace to cover even more), and billowy, soft skirts, Kagome relaxed and let her long, downy wings be seen. She sauntered over to the balcony overlooking the vast, colorful gardens and lush forrests that made up Sesshomaru's land. Standing fearlesly on the marble railing, the girl slowly let herself tip forward and hurtle towards the ground before snapping her wings open at the last second and gliding along, skimming the shamrock-colored grass.

The gentle winds whipped her dark hair back like a banner. She flapped her powerful wings once every couple of seconds to stay airborn, but it was nearly second nature to her and left her mind free to wander to other more…interesting things. Like Sesshomaru ambushing her and claiming her the other day. Now _that_ was a 'wow' moment. She had never imagined the fridgid lord capable of such tenderness and…dare she say it? Love. She just prayed to god that her son had not witnessed that. She could picture it now:

"Mommy, why was Sesshomaru touching and kissing you like that? Am I gonna be a big brother?"

Kami, the kid was to smart for his own good.

She then landed in a patch of tree-less land in the middle of the forest. Glancing around her she she found that she had flown all the way to InuYasha's Forest. She quickly hid her scent and presence from any detection and settled herself at the base of a large, gnarled tree trunk. Sinking into the black velvet abyss that was her mind, Kagome called to her other spirit for a talk.

'Midoriko'

_Hai, Kagome? _

'I have a question.'

_Mm? Go ahead. _

'Before you said something and I was wondering what you meant by it. You said: _I have something important to tell you!_, and I answered:

'What? Am I a Princess, or something?'. You then started to say: _Wow, Kagome, you're—_but got cut off. What were you going to say?

…

'Midoriko?'

_I…I shouldn't tell you._

'Why not?'

_I'm forbidden. Although, I lost contact with Heaven long ago so it's not as though they're going to find out…_

'Please, Midoriko.'

_Kagome,_ she began, _first you need to understand something about your soul._ _Your soul is ancient. It's even older than mine. With a soul as old as your, it has gone through many different identities, lives, if you will. All of your soul's owners have been mikos and all of them have been strong, but you are the culmnation of all of them. You are the strongest of all to posess this soul, so all of its former masters' powers are being transferred to you. That is why you are getting so powerful all of the sudden._

The girl blinked, that would explain her drastic spike in power. It was still a lot of information to take in all at once, though, so she carefully stored it away in the 'think over later' folder of her mind.

'Okay, but what does that have to do with…'

_I'm getting to that. The secrets of your soul are numerous. The extreme power is just scratching the surface. The other, most important thing that you need to know now is that you are gaining some of you're the soul's former occupants abilities and titles. _

Understanding dawned on the Angel then.

'So the reason I have demonic abilities and markings is because…?'

_Yes. One of the masters of this sould was a female youkai, a taiyoukai, to be exact. She was extraordinarily powerful and beautiful. None could match her in Power, Looks, or Intelligence. She was a fierce mother and passionate lover. Another of your identities was a hime. The Princess of the Heavens, to be exact. There was a prophesy that stated: "When the 13 Stars surround the Princess of the Heavens with their warm light, the Moon Prince will apear and deliver us from terror. United, the Princess and Prince will rule over the Heavens and the Earth with a kind and gentle love." The prophesy was not acted out in that century, though. In fact, it was nearly five centuries before the prophesy would finally come to light. You are the Princess, Kagome. _

Staring at her incarnate in open-mouthed shock, the female thought back.

'So when you said "_Wow, Kagome, you're—_" …'

_I was going to say 'clever' for figuring it out on your own._

'Midoriko—'

_I will talk to you later, Kagome, you've got company._

Whipping her head around, she found one very damp and riffed off Taiyoukai in the clearing with her.

"Why were you not at the castle?" he snarled.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Am I not allowed to leave?"

"No, you are not."

Kagome bristled. She would _not_ be a captive.

"Excuse me, Fluffy, but you have no right to keep me locked up in the castle! You're not my father! Who do you think I am? Cinderella?"

Growling, the pale man found his orders being questioned (more like defied) by his charge. "You will do whatever I tell you."

"No."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I said No!" she raised her chin defiantly.

"You will follow my orders of you will leave!" he roared.

Hurt that he would say such a thing and confused that he suddenly wanted to trap her, she lashed out.

"Then I choose to leave!!"

Sesshomaru's heart constricted painfully once he heared her words. She wanted to leave him? He wasn't good enough for her? Then let her go!

"Then **GO**!"

She closed her eyes and one single liquid tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sayonara, Sesshomaru."she whispered before leaping into the air and flying quickly away.

The Lord then turned around, clenching his fists so as to keep from running after her and begging her to come back, and walked jerkily back to the castle.

oOo

Water streamed from Kagome's pale, ice-blue eyes as she burst into a clearing in her haste to be as far away from her beautiful tormenter as possible. Crashing into what seemed to be a brick wall forced her to stop her frenzied flying for a moment and see who else was in the forest with her.

She was greeted with the sight of a giant, fire-red scorpion clicking its long, deadly pincers in obvious agitation. Its beady, malicious black eyes were focused straight on her. Gulping, she tried to communicate with it.

"_Friend. No kill."_

It narrowed its eyes and appraised her, looking for a weapon.

"_You no one of us."_

"_But I am still a friend."_

It spat a glob of acidic saliva at her feet.

"_No trust outsiders." _

With that, the poison-laden stinger on its tail sailed through the air and clipped her on the arm. The only reason she wasn't dead was because of her fleet-footed dodge. Glancing at her bleeding, burning arm she felt the poison spread throughout her body. Her legs felt like concrete.

"_Please…"_ She tried once more to ask the beast to stop.

It was in vain.

"_Die!"_

As the poisonous stinger sliced through the air the winged girl knew she could not avoid it a second time. She whispered:

"S-Sessho…maru…"

And then the world went black.

oOoOoOo

HAHAHAAA! Super-Evil Cliffy time! Hey, I hafta have **some** fun. There is also a lot of info revealed in this chapter! And it's long! –winks- Reviews make the chapters longer and meatier. They also make them come quicker. –salesperson smile- So be sure to review, ne? nn


	21. Scuffles and Scorpions

Hiiiii, minna-san

Hiiiii, minna-san! n.n There's a bit of emotional confrontation/angst in this chapter, so I'm not sure how much humor and fluff I'll be able to manage without making the flow get all strange. Stick with me pleasee! :3 (I'm not doing anything to cover up the fact that haven't been on in so long except for one word: school. It really, truly, does suck.)

Disclaimer: Same as every other day, I own nothing, including "I Dare You To Move" which belongs to Switchfoot.

oOo

A shiver raced down the western lord's spine as a chilling breeze blew in from the East. The man was nervous, apprehensive. His instincts were screaming at him to do something, but _what_? Something didn't feel right. The smell of the air was wrong. The gossamer-headed man was suddenly overcome with a strange sense of foreboding. Something was very, very wrong and Sesshomaru had a feeling that it had something to do with a certain ebony-haired, violet-eyed girl.

He leapt off the third floor balcony that he had been stationed on, trying to stave off the raging sense of claustrophobia that had been plaguing him indoors. Landing lightly on the balls of his feet, his pale hair settled about his lithe form. He took off like a shot, streaking through the trees like a bullet, racing to save the girl he now knew he couldn't live without.

oOo

In her adrenaline induced haze, things seemed to move in slow motion for the doomed girl. She watched an old-fashioned movie slide by slide as the poisonous stinger got closer and closer to her fair skin. When the tip was no more that a hairsbreadth away from her, her legs abruptly buckled and she slid gracefully to the ground, easily evading the projectile.

"Haha, bug-brain! Fooled you! No way would I ever let myself get killed by something like you!" the tricky girl cackled.

The scorpion hissed in outrage, hurling gallons of corrosive spit at her. In the blink of an eye, she had her snowy white wings extended and was soaring high above the beast's head.

"Even if my legs are useless, I still have wings!" She stuck her tongue out at it. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, baka!"

With that, she put her hands out in front of her, as if to accept a hug. Sparkles of golden energy began to gather in her outstretched arms. After a few seconds, the ball of golden light was about the size of Shippou when he transforms into that big, pink, blob-like…thing. She then flashed the creature an evil smirk before releasing the orb.

The moment after she let the ball of energy go, she noticed a sliver of white among the trees. Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru was here! And not only that, but he was heading right towards the impact point of her miniature bomb! She gave one flap of her powerful wings before whipping through the trees towards him. She darted through the dense foliage like a dragonfly, not giving it any notice when a particularly malicious branch scratched her fair skin. In mere seconds, she was beside him, but it was simply not fast enough. The ochre ball was about a foot away from the treetops, where it would explode, vaporizing anything but her in the vicinity. She knelt over the man she had just run into and gathered him into her arms.

"Sesshomaru," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks yet again. "I…I love you… please be happy."

The prince was confused, why was she speaking as if she wouldn't be around to make him happy? He had no time to voice his inquiries, however, as there was a deafening explosion at that point.

The orb of seemingly harmless golden light was actually a ball of compressed energy with the destructive force of a nuclear bomb. Kagome knew that even Sesshomaru, in all his glory, would be turned to dust by this attack. So, wrapping her thin arms even tighter around him, she began to sing.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

The golden ball grew ever bigger, sucking in air and bits of debris like a miniature black hole. The scorpion demon was staring on in shock, befuddled as to how his weak human (albeit a very _strange_ human) prey managed to not only escape his death shot, but also form a rather terrifying attack. After processing this thought for a few seconds it summarized its thoughts quite nicely. _"Crap." _

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized the danger he was in. His brain was working overtime, trying to devise a way out of the situation and calculate the exact moment the ball would stop expanding and burst. And all without killing wither himself or Kagome.

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be _

Between trying to consider a way out of their conundrum and trying to take what could feasibly be his last moments to inhale his angel's scent, Sesshomaru was a fairly bust demon at the moment. He didn't even register the soft music pouring from the girl's plump lips directly into his elegantly pointed ear until a line of it caught his attention.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

She was telling him, challenging him, in fact, to live and to forget about this. She was telling him to hightail it out of there and forget about all of it. She was telling him to forget _her_.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

She was forgiving him for running, and telling him that she had nowhere else to go, that she was expendable, whereas he was not.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Insisting, threatening, daring him to go. He_ would _go! He_ would _live! She would make sure of it. Even if it cost her life, she would be at peace.

"_But,"_ he leaned in and whispered in her ear, _"what if this Sesshomaru has already found his salvation in you?"_

Kagome smiled and released him. She then turned and faced her creation. It was now about the size of a mid-sized minivan and the golden sparks were charged with black around the edges, signaling all of the negativity it had sucked in. There was no way to stop it now. Steeling herself, Kagome used one of her newly-formed fangs to cut a gash in her left palm. Then with her blood, she started writing an inscription on the air in front of her. When she was done, a crimson barrier-shield had formed that was rather reminiscent of aquarium glass with its thickness and seeming durability. The shield covered both her and Sesshomaru with a little room to spare. She had no time to recite the strengthening spell she had started in on, though, as the orb suddenly stopped gathering material and came barreling at her with the force of twenty stampeding elephants.

She swiftly placed her hands on the barrier in front of her to reinforce it and prepared herself for contact. As soon as the ball of energy touched the shield the top layer or nullified and absorbed, but it couldn't process all of the energy fast enough and soon the barrier shattered from the strain. By thin point, the deadly projectile was only about the size of a mailbox, but that was still big enough to crash into Kagome with a sickening '_thud_'. Thankfully, she had thrown up a small barrier around her body, so that her skin didn't melt off, but that didn't stop her ribs from shattering or her hands to become blistered and bloody. She then quickly sucked the power back into her, where it belonged, so that it couldn't do any more damage. As she was falling to the ground, trailing wisps of tattered silk and smelling of burnt flesh, she saw horrified amber eyes lock with her own. She smiled before shutting her own eyes and sinking into oblivion.

oOo

Shaking himself out of the stupor he was in, Sesshomaru became a silver blur as he leapt towards the broken angel's prone form. Catching her and cradling her gently in his arms, he wasted no time in assessing the damage. He soon reached his conclusion: It would not be fatal, provided she got medical attention soon enough.

But first— in the blink of an eye, the Lord of the West was standing before a petrified scorpion. With a flick of his wrist, he extended his acid whip and sliced off the lower half of its body. As it shrieked and writhed in pain, he spoke very clearly.

"That was for her."

Then he used his claws and cleanly decapitated it.

"And that, well, that was for me."

oOo

After quickly deciding that the small town that the inu-tachi used as their home base was his only option for healers, he brought her there as quickly as he could manage. After dropping her off in the capable hands of the old miko and refusing to answer any questions in regards to the reason the angel got to be in that state, she took up his silent vigil at the foot of the futon she was lying on. The treatment was started and finished almost in the time it took him to blink.

"_She needs to rest."_ Were the words the old miko had left him with.

Sesshomaru sighed. Why oh why did he even let her leave his side?

It was obvious that she would be pissed and all bets were off as soon as she woke up. And judging from her violent thrashing, that moment was now.

oOo

Kagome was having the nicest dream, Sesshomaru said such nice things to her and held her close to his body. She remembered every moment up until the orb struck her, and from then on, she only remembered snatches of being carried with the utmost care through the high branches of a forest. Then she thought a little more and remembered why she had been fighting and needed to protect him in the first place.

'_That bastard!'_

She remembered all he had said to her and how her heart had broken. The fondness of her former thoughts was forgotten. Now she was _pissed_.

oOo

Furious eyes snapped open and immediately gravitated up to the male leaning against the wall across from her.

"Why did you save me?!" she screamed, fat angry tears streaming down her pale face.

"You don't care, right? It'd be better if I just died!!"

He shook his head, denying her words.

"Then why? Why would you save me?...why?" she hiccupped, raising a clenched fist to her watery orbs and wiping away the moisture only to have more take its place almost immediately.

"Because you're precious to me."

She glared at him and spat "If I was that _precious_ you would have never let me go in the first place, you dirty _liar_."

His eyes betrayed him, showing shock and hurt even though he tried to look unaffected.

"…I just realized—"

"That you _love_ me?" she hissed, her voice full of venom. "What a load of bull. You just want to use me for my powers. I will not be used again. Do you hear me? Never again."

"No, it's not what you think!"

"InuYasha said the same thing when I walked in on him and Kikyo screwing." She uttered a short, bitter laugh. "It's not like I didn't know they were going at it behind my back, I just hoped he would eventually see me for, well, _me_ eventually. And look at where that dream got me."

She mistook his bewildered silence for a confirmation.

"Sayonara, baka. I hope I never have to lay eyes on your stinking ass ever again. Oh and I have something for you." She crossed the three feet of space separating them in the small hut. She then raised her hand and connected the palm of her hand with his cheek in a loud _'SLAP'_.

"That was for kissing me, bastard. I belong to no one."

And with that, she walked out of the tiny building and left the man staring after her, wondering how that had just happened.

oOo

Heheh, ANGST! :D AND FLUFF! I rock! XD …Anyway, here are some questions that came up (and the answers):

Question 1: Earlier you made it seem as if Kagome is much stronger than Sesshomaru, and also Sesshomaru doesn't have the curse anymore, and though I'm sure he'd be confused and the like, he seems a bit off.

Well, I'm sorry that I confused you, but hopefully I can explain it better now. Kagome IS as strong as, if not stronger than, Sesshomaru. But she's also a girl and he hurt her already broken heart a lot by telling her to go away. She was also still confused by Midoriko telling her that whole story about the Princess thing, so her emotions are all out of wack at the moment. That's why she randomly runs into the scorpion and gets beaten, her mind is really muddled up and not working correctly. And Sess does not have the curse anymore (so he doesn't proclaim his feelings) but he still has the feelings that the curse amplified. He is confused by the spell, frightened by the strength of his feelings, angry that he's feeling that way, and happy because he really does love her. And on top of that, add the fact that his youkai said wants her and is pressuring him and you've got one hell of a migraine. Hopefully that cleared it up a bit, but you may be right, he could be a bit off. I'm certainly not perfect. (:

Question 2: Why wasn't the scorpion surprised that kagome could speak and What ever happened to shippo and rin?

Sorry I didn't clear this up, but the scorpion is a (to put it bluntly) lower life form than the taiyoukai. AKA, it's pretty stupid. It wasn't surprised because it was too dumb to be surprised. It only recognized that she wasn't a scorpion, it didn't realize that there were other languages except scorpion, so she's speaking normally to it. About Rin and Shippou, I wanted Kagome and Seshomaru to become used to each other before introducing too many other characters, so I made Rin and Shippou wait for a while with only tiny appearances. Rin is basically doing her normal thing, annoying Jakken and playing around with Shippou. Shippou does appear occasionally, but he will more (probably) in chapter...22 or 23, I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll add them in again and explain why they've been absent (so that it fits in with the plot). Sorry I confused you, but I hope that clears things up! :D

And I'd like you to forgive Sess and Kags for random OOC blurting; when you think you're gonna die, you just start saying stuff. Try to keep that in mind, please. ;D

Also—I'm going to go back and fix up the first few chapters because they bother me now, so I can't tell you guys when to expect another update, but don't be alarmed if chapters start coming and disappearing magically. I love you guys! Review please!!

-Inu


End file.
